HEROES
by naughtydreamz
Summary: A struggling single mom, a fatherless boy with big dreams, and a man on his way to fame and fortune. All of them could use a hero...
1. Chapter 1

**I own a naughty imagination...Steph owns what I wish I owned.**

PROLOGUE

The first time he saw CJ Swan, the kid sunk an incredible shot from half court. He watched him plant his feet, take aim for the basket, and arc the ball gracefully through the air towards the net. _No way_, he thought_. No way is the kid going to sink that one_. To his surprise, the ball whooshed through the net silently, and the boy gave a victory pump in the air before going to retrieve his ball and start all over again. Edward continued to watch him from the doorway of the gymnasium, impressed with the tenacity of this boy who could not be more than twelve or thirteen years old. Over and over the kid took one shot after another alone in the gym with nobody to retrieve the ball for him. He shot from center court and from the key. He ran lay-ups and took foul shots, and he shot from under the basket. _The kid is good, really good_. Too bad that he didn't have time to change into his gym clothes and go around with this kid for a while. How long had it been since he'd played a good game of basketball? _This kid would probably wipe__the court floor with me_, Edward laughed to himself as he headed upstairs to the company offices.

**AUTHOR NOTES****  
**

**Okay, so I have finally managed to figure out how to post, LOL. Most of this stuff goes right over my head, so even figuring out how to save what I wrote was a major accomplishment. Maybe someday I'll get to the point where I have my own blog and join twitter world, but for now...this is it. **

**I wrote this story about four years ago...my grandson was the inspiration for CJ, so he's a special guy to me, and this story is pretty near and dear to my heart. Everything I manage to get out of my head and onto "paper" is...but this one is a little more sentimental to me. I have five more completed stories in my saved files ready to go, so if y'all are interested and enjoying, it will encourage me to keep posting and sharing. Please give feedback but be gentle with any reviews...I have my big girl panties on and can accept constructive criticism...but attacking me (or any author that puts their stuff out there) just isn't cool. **

**Apologies in advance for any non-factual information. I tried my hardest to research subject matter and for the most part I think I'm accurate, but some things probably got by me. **

**The plot will move along fairly quickly as I'm more of an instant gratification kind of girl than I am of waiting..and waiting...and waiting for the good stuff. And by good stuff I mean lemon flavored awesomeness. **

**Finally, in my first author notes dissertation (I know, I know...hurry up and finish, naughty) I'm going to ask you to suspend disbelief here and there...or with all my stories. I figure if we could all accept and believe that a teenage girl could find and fall in love with a 107 year old virgin dude that sparkles, we should be able to handle the possibility of my scenarios being real. **

**Thanks for reading...let's get back to Heroes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight belongs to Ms. M. I just borrow liberally from her.**

CHAPTER ONE: BUSINESS MEETING

The meeting was scheduled to begin promptly at 4:30 pm. The agenda was simple: To discuss the time line for recording Edward's new CD and to choose songs for the final cut. Twilight Records was the new powerhouse in the recording industry, and securing the rising star that was Edward Cullen was a coup for the talented and visionary owners of the company. Edward was thrilled to be on board at Twilight, and knew that great things awaited him. He felt that the company treated its employees like family, and family was so important to him. Take the gymnasium for instance. Employees had full use of the facility and were encouraged to take advantage of the wellness and fitness center. He had never seen anything like what Twilight offered to its people. They even provided their employees day care! The company believed that the employees helped propel a successful business to the top, and working parents needed the security of knowing that their children had their child care needs met while the parents worked. In the time that he had been part of the Twilight family, he had met countless employees from sound engineers down t the maintenance crew who utilized all the benefits that Twilight Records offered. He figured that the kid he saw in the gym today had a mom or dad working here somewhere. Surely that boys dad must spend hours out on the court with him teaching him how to play basketball. Edward still could not get over how good that kid was.

The meeting was called to order and Edward and his record producer sifted through songs that were candidates for his upcoming CD. They narrowed it down to fifteen, mostly Edward Cullen originals, and several songs submitted by respected songwriters. The fifteen songs would be recorded, and then the ten best would be chosen for the CD. By the end of the meeting, both men were satisfied and agreed to call it a day.

"Edward, we've booked your studio time and your sessions begin in two weeks. You have some free time until then. Relax, rest your throat, and enjoy your downtime, because once the session work begins, it's going to get hectic", his producer advised.

"Thanks, man. I'm ready to get started. I can feel it in my bones, this is going to be a good one", Edward replied with confidence.

"Well, you definitely have good material here, now you just have to bring it vocally when we get you into the booth".

"Yeah, but I'm ready for it. I've been waiting a long time to make the music that I feel inside my heart and soul and I know I'll bring it".

"Okay, dude…we'll see you in two weeks then".

"Hey man, do you ever go down to the gym and see a kid about twelve or thirteen year's old playing basketball in there? He was there earlier just before our meeting started".

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. Why do you ask"?

"Curiosity, I guess. He took shots I didn't think he'd be able to make and he sunk them with no problem. I was just wondering who he is".

"His name is CJ Swan. His mother is my executive secretary. CJ comes here every day after school and stays in the gym while his mom finishes work".

"Okay, well I was just wondering. I'll see you soon, buddy", Edward said as he left the meeting, thoughts of a young boy filling his mind and for the life of him, he didn't know why.

**A/N:**

**Stick with me...we're getting there. Special thanks to Judy (coloradoperson) for her patience and tutoring on how to edit and post my very amateur attempt at writing something people might like. If you haven't checked out her story Your Life Can Change In A Moment, you're missing out. Be prepared though: tissues will be necessary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wish I owned, but sadly I do not. **

CHAPTER TWO: MAMA BELLA

Thumping and whooshing sounds penetrated into the deep recesses of Bella's brain, even as she held onto the concept of trying to sleep in on a Saturday morning when she did not have to be awake early. Again and again she heard the basketball pounding in her driveway, and she realized that CJ must already be out of bed and practicing his shots. In the same moment of that realization, the dog caught her unaware and licked her face good morning with an urgent entreaty to be let outside. Bella sighed and accepted the fact that CJ and Apache were just not going to let her stay in bed today.

"Come on, come on boy! Let's go outside. Let's go see CJ", she said to the dog.  
Apache barked joyously and pranced around her room excitedly, as happy to be going outside to do his morning business as he was to be seeing his favorite person in the world, CJ. Bella smiled and let Apache outside the patio doors where he bounded into the yard to lift his leg and then ran barking to CJ who stopped shooting hoops long enough to stoop down and hug his dog.

Her heart turned over at the sight of the two of them together as it always did. Her baby and her puppy were both so big now. Was it possible that almost five years had gone by since Charlie had last seen them? Nearly five years had passed since Charlie had been lost to them forever? _Don't do this Bella. You have a new life now. The job at the record company is good and you need to look to the future and not dwell on the past. CJ needs a mom who can function and be strong. He needs to see that you are a survivor._

Her eyes moved to CJ and filled with tears momentarily as she watched her son straighten and take one last shot and sink the basket from three point land. Where did that athletic ability come from? _Not from me and Charlie. S_he was bookish and rather on the serious side and not at all athletic. The closest she came to being sporty was riding her bicycle. Charlie had been a techie, into computers and graphics. He could understand the inner working of computer programs and was a problem solver. No, the athletic ability that C.J. was born with came from some other place altogether. His greatest hope and dream was to be a professional basketball player one day. For that, he needed college. She would have to work hard and save every penny possible for a college plan for him and also hope that he was good enough one day to win scholarships if he ever hoped to be seen by scouts and make his dream come true. Her heart sunk as deep as CJ's baskets at the near hopelessness of it all. Being a widowed single mother had not been the game plan when CJ was born.

**A/N: This chapter and the next one are all that's left of the back story...the good stuff is coming soon! Please read and review...it means a lot to know that people are interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The woman who created Edward Cullen owns it all...I only own about two thousand pictures of him that inspire me.**

CHAPTER THREE LOSING CHARLIE

They had been high school friends, but not sweethearts. The falling in love part had come later, after graduation, when they had met up again at their five-year reunion. They had laughed and danced and shared drinks and memories of high school days and old friends, and when Charlie asked her for her phone number, she found herself hoping that he would call her, and call her soon. He did call her soon, and he began romancing her with a passion bordering on obsession. He couldn't get enough of her, and she was flattered and giddy with his attentiveness and his expressed desire for her. He was her first and only lover, and she lost her virginity to him at twenty-two years old. Shortly afterward, they realized they had been careless, and a baby was on the way. He did the honorable thing by her and married her, and then he enlisted in the Army to give them good benefits. It was 1996, and there were no thoughts of terrorism, no real concerns of him actually going away to fight in a war. Charlie volunteered for a five-year enlistment with a two-year reservist rider attached, and they settled into their military lives. Charles Swan Jr. was born later that year in 1996, and their little family unit was complete. When Charlie was 27, and little CJ was 5, the country was shocked and stunned by the terrorist attacks of 9/11. Charlie and Bella knew that everything had changed from that moment on. Charlie's enlistment was nearly complete, but his reservist rider was implemented, and shortly after, he was informed that his Army unit was being deployed to Afghanistan. Before he left, he brought Bella and CJ home a new puppy to keep their spirits up and to give CJ something from his father if the worst happened. They named the puppy Apache, after the attack helicopters that Charlie was a gunner on.

In 2002, Bella received the terrible news that all military wives dread. Her husband, the father of her young son, was killed in action. They were alone now, and she faced life as a single mother with a growing boy. He was six years old and had no father. She was twenty-eight years old and a widow, and more frightened and alone than she had ever been in her whole life. She had no idea how to imagine the rest of her life, so she didn't. She simply put one foot in front of the other day after day, and time went by and they survived.

**A/N: So now we know why Bella doesn't have a husband and CJ doesn't have a dad. Enough looking back...time to move forward.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters owned by Stephenie who I love but am very envious of...how come I don't dream dreams like that?**

CHAPTER FOUR GAME ON

Edward got to the gym about 3:00 in the afternoon on Monday. He jogged the perimeter to get his blood flowing, got down on the floor and did some stretches, and limbered himself up. He got his basketball out of his gym bag and began gently tossing the ball to the hoop. _So far, so good_ he thought._ I'm not feeling winded yet_. He had plenty of Gatorade and Propel water in his bag to stay hydrated, and he watched the clock and waited for the kid to come in. He'd thought about the boy all weekend. There was something about the kid that really got to him and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was solitude about him, and a determination that intrigued Edward. Plus, the boy was just a damned good basketball player and Edward wanted to see how good his game was when he had competition. He shot some more baskets and sat down on the court to drink one of his Gatorades and pass the time until CJ arrived.

Precisely at 4:00 pm., the gymnasium doors opened and CJ entered. He was startled to see someone else inside the gym, as he obviously had the place to himself on a daily basis at this time. He dribbled his basketball to the half court that was unattended, keeping his eye on the unwanted interloper the entire time. Edward could sense that he was displeased with the interference into what he considered his space. He finished his Gatorade and stood up, bounced his basketball and sunk a shot so the kid could see what he had. CJ looked unimpressed and turned his back to Edward, concentrating on his own game. Edward smiled to himself and retrieved his ball. He could hear CJ's steady thumping and whooshing as he ran and took shot after shot. Once he was sure the kid was sufficiently warmed up, Edward made his move. He took his basketball and turned away from his half court and dribbled nonchalantly towards CJ's. He planted his feet and took a shot towards CJ's basket and deliberately missed. The boy turned his head towards Edward in aggravation.

"Is that the best you have, mister"? The boy asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't we play"? Edward suggested.

CJ continued to bounce his basketball in a steady rhythm as he eyeballed the new guy. He moved the ball from hand to hand and even dribbled it between his legs for maximum effect before he turned and sunk it.

"I don't know, I don't usually play against old guys".

"Old guys! What makes you think I'm old"? Edward laughed.

"Well you have a beard. No kids have beards", CJ explained.

"Oh, so because I'm old enough to grow a beard and you still have to ask your mommy permission to do everything that makes me old just because you're jealous".

Edward saw the fire flash in CJ's eyes and knew he had a game.

"You're on, mister. The first one to reach twenty-one wins. I'll let you shoot first because I respect my elders. My mommy taught me that".

Edward turned away from CJ and stifled a smile. He liked this kid, he liked him a lot. He had balls of steel to hold his own against an adult and do it in a way that was respectful. Edward made a mental note to find out which executive secretary was his mother and go meet her and tell her what an impressive kid she had. Right now, he had a basketball game to play against a kid who was probably going to smoke him twenty-one zip.

CJ tossed the ball none too gently to Edward and it was game on. He was all over Edward and never fouled him once. The kid was tall and lanky with a reach that enabled him to block almost all shots that Edward attempted and slap down any that Edward managed to get off. CJ ran for rebounds with lightning speed and pivoted on a dime and his shots were thrown with split second timing. Edward was hardly able to block anything CJ threw, and when he did, he wasn't effective. In no time, it was game point and Edward was staring defeat in the face. One last basket and CJ had his twenty-one. The kid was barely breathing hard. Edward bent over, his hands on his knees to catch his breath and he held his hand up in a high five to CJ. The kid slapped him high five back in acceptance of the athletic compliment.

"Are you okay, old man"?

Edward looked up at CJ while still bent over as the sweat poured off his face and half grimaced, half laughed.

"Hey kid, cut with the old man stuff okay? My name is Edward. You just beat the crap out of me, I'll admit it."

"Yeah, yeah I did. But at least you got on the boards. Twenty-one to two isn't bad", CJ gloated.

They both laughed together and plunked down on the court. Edward reached into his gym bag and pulled out two Propel waters and tossed one to CJ who nodded his thanks.

"So, where did you learn to play basketball like that? Are you on a team at your junior high school"? Edward asked.

"Mister, I'm only in 5th grade".

"What happened, kid? Did you fail a grade or two? I didn't do so great in school myself".

"How old do you think I am, Edward"? CJ inquired.

"I figured about twelve or thirteen, maybe a little older".

"I'm ten".

"What! I just got my ass kicked by a ten year old! Sorry, I guess I'm supposed to watch my language".

"A lot of people think I'm older than my age because of my size, but I really am ten. I'm almost eleven though!"

"You know what, CJ? You act older than ten also, so it's not just your size, it's your maturity. So, does your dad help you out with your basketball game, because you're really, really good".

CJ put his Gatorade down and grabbed his basketball and began bouncing it very hard in place in front of him. He had a serious look on his face and his jaw was clenched tightly. The ball thumped hard on the court and Edward watched CJ as he dribbled in place. He sensed that CJ's abrupt demeanor change had everything to do with his just-asked question about CJ's dad. Apparently he had broached a subject that was sensitive. Just as quickly as he had jumped up, CJ sat back down. He rested the basketball behind his head and used it like a pillow and began talking.

"I don't have a dad anymore. He died. It's just me and mom and Apache now. Apache is my dog".

Edward scratched his beard and absorbed the news this boy just broke to him. He was fatherless. Edward knew what it felt like to be a boy adrift without a dad in his life every day. He couldn't comprehend being ten and knowing his father no longer existed in the world.  
"What happened to your dad, CJ"?

"My dad is a hero. He died in Afghanistan during Operation Anaconda in 2002 when I was six years old. He was a gunner on an Apache helicopter and it got shot down. We have a flag in a glass case in our living room".

He sat up and looked at Edward. "I don't remember him. I try and try to remember him, but I can't. I have an album of pictures of him from mom, and she tells me stories about him and about how much he loved us, but I don't remember my own father. We never played basketball together like you and I just did, Edward. I'll never shoot hoops with my dad".

"CJ, buddy, I'm so sorry about what happened to your dad".

He wanted to put his arm around the boy, but sensed that their friendship was too new. They simply sat in silence and thought about the events of the day and what had just transpired between them. CJ was the first to break their silence.  
"Edward, why are you in my gym"?

"I'm going to be making a CD here at Twilight Records, CJ. I'm a recording artist, a singer. I'll be using the gym like you are".

"Do you think we could play basketball again sometime, Edward"?

"That would be cool, CJ. Next time, take it easy on an old man, okay"?

The two guys laughed and gathered their things and said goodbye and made plans to meet up again soon for another round of twenty-one.

**A/N: **sniffle** Don't you just love these two together?**


	6. Chapter 6

I**t sucks that Twilight isn't mine...it's all Steph's...I just borrow and play with it.**

CHAPTER FIVE: PUTTING TWO AND TWO TOGETHER

Bella had never heard CJ so animated. All through dinner he talked and talked about his new friend that he met in the gym. She smiled and listened to his story of how he beat the stuffing out of this new guy in a game of twenty-one. She was relieved that he had found a friend to hang around with in the gym after school as she had always worried about his loneliness. He just didn't pal around with other kids the way she'd hoped he would. He said the guys his age got on his nerves. All they wanted to do was play video games and ride bicycles and he was focused on his basketball career. He didn't have time for kid stuff. Well, whoever this new guy was in the gym, CJ was quite taken with him, because he hadn't stopped talking about him since they came home. She'd have to make a point of finding out who this boy's parents were and getting acquainted so that she knew who CJ was hanging out with. She put CJ to bed with a kiss and wearily climbed into her bed for another night of tossing and turning and worrying about how to make ends meet and how to secure CJ's future.

At the office the next day Bella kept things humming along with the efficiency that a good executive secretary executes. Her bosses were the upcoming stars of the recording industry, and things were always moving at a hectic pace in the corporate suites of Jasper Whitlock and Associates. Jasper had signed major talent to Twilight Records, along with promising newcomers, and Bella had a continuous cast of movers and shakers in the industry filing past her desk in the executive offices as people waited for their appointments with Mr. Whitlock or one of his representatives. She managed the phones and Jasper's calendar expertly, always making sure that no appointments overlapped, or that no clients were slighted. Late in the afternoon, she was on the phone with a publicist for a newly signed talent when the door to her office opened, and a man strode in and approached her desk.

She glanced up at him as she finished her phone conversation and gave him the signal with her hand to please take a chair in the seating area as she glanced down at Jasper's calendar. This man must be Jasper's last appointment of the day, she realized. If she could ever get the non-stop talker off the line, she could properly greet the waiting gentleman and determine his business in the office. As if her mind was being read, the prattler on her phone finished his conversation and she was free to invite the handsome stranger to her desk.

"Sir, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. How may I assist you today"? She asked him with a bright smile.

Edward stood and approached the desk of the prettiest secretary he had ever seen. This would certainly make the meetings with Jasper much more pleasant. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I have an appointment to meet with Jasper Whitlock", he told her.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, so very nice to meet you! Jasper speaks highly of you and we are all so happy that you've joined the Twilight family. Welcome. I'll let him know you've arrived".

She turned to her telephone to announce him to her boss and Edward watched her, noticing again how pretty she was. He was usually attracted to blonde women, but a pretty girl was a pretty girl, and this brunette was a head turner, no doubt about it. She had big, gorgeous brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled. His eyes darted to her ring finger and he observed that it was bare _Not married._She turned back to him after speaking with her boss and he raised his eyebrows and smiled innocently at her, not letting on that he had been checking her out. She stood and indicated that he was to follow her, and she ushered him into the inner sanctum and closed the door behind him for his meeting with the head of Twilight Records.

Glancing at the large clock on the wall, she noticed that it was nearly time for CJ to be checking in. He rode the bus from school every day to the offices and took the elevators up to the executive suites to see his mother and change into his play clothes before going to the gymnasium facility to practice his basketball and wait for her to get off work. She was so relieved for this after school care set up as she really had no idea how she'd accommodate or afford care for him without it. Twilight Records was a godsend to her, a blessing plain and simple, and Jasper was her hero.

Just as she began to wonder where CJ could be, the outer door opened, and he came bounding in, breathless from running. "Mom! I'm sorry I'm late; I know you're probably worried. Our bus had a flat tire and we had to wait for another school bus to come get us and so the bus driver was late dropping everybody off".

"CJ! I was beginning to get a little antsy; you know how I get if you don't check in. Why are you out of breath"?

"The elevators were taking too long so I ran all the way up the stairs", he said as he dropped into a chair.

"Well sit down and relax and catch your breath before you change and go to the gym", she instructed. "I don't need you collapsing on me down there".

He settled into a cushion-y chair and allowed his breathing to resume to normal while Bella puttered at her desk for a few minutes. When he was sure that he felt better, he advised his mother that he was ready to get changed and head for the gym. She decided to walk him to the men's room and wait while he changed, and then see him to the elevators. They exited the executive suites and walked the corridor to the bathrooms. CJ changed and came out in his gym shorts and a baggy tank top ready for basketball. Bella smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Are you ready champ? I'll walk you to the elevators".

Just then, the doors to the executive suite opened and Edward walked into the corridor, his appointment with Jasper Whitlock finished. He was surprised went he left Jasper's office to see that the pretty secretary wasn't at her desk to bid him farewell. Usually clients didn't see themselves out after a meeting with the head honcho. He was even more surprised to see her in the corridor with his young friend CJ.

"CJ! What are you doing up here"?

"Edward"! CJ exclaimed.

"Mr. Cullen! How do you know CJ"? Bella asked. She turned to her son. "How do you know Mr. Cullen"?

"How do you know CJ"? Edward asked Bella.

"How do you know Edward"? CJ asked his mom.

They all looked at each other in confusion. Edward turned to Bella and said, "I met this young man in the gym and we played basketball".

Bella's eyes widened as she put two and two together. _This is CJ's new friend? This is who he talks nonstop about?_ _Oh, Good Lord._"My name is Bella Swan and I'm Jasper Whitlock's executive secretary and CJ's mother. I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Cullen." She cut a harsh glance to CJ who had the good sense to look contrite. He had let his mom think his new friend was a kid. Now the cat was out of the bag.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Swan"? Edward asked.

"Please call me Bella. I'm sorry if CJ bothered you in the gym, Mr. Cullen. He mentioned a new guy but he knew darned well I assumed that he was shooting hoops with someone his age. I had no idea he was with one of our signed talents. I promise it will never happen again".

"Bella, call me Edward. I had a great time with CJ and he was no bother at all. In fact, we have a standing game, don't we buddy"? He looked over at CJ who looked up at him in shock at the little white lie and caught the wink that Edward gave him. "Do you know how good your son is? He wiped the floor with me"!

Bella glanced over at her son and saw the look of pride on his face. She had the feeling she was being bamboozled, but as a mother, she knew it was wise to choose her battles. This one wasn't worth it. Her son seemed happy and Edward didn't seem to mind sharing the gym with him, so she decided to let it go.

"So, what do you say, Bella? Can CJ go down to the gym with me now? He's already all dressed out", Edward inquired on CJ's behalf.

"Can I mom? We're going to play twenty-one again while you finish work. Please"? Begged her son.

She put her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright! But you be back up here at your designated time mister", she warned CJ. She smiled as she watched him grab his gym bag and head for the elevators with Edward. He abruptly turned and ran back to his mom and kissed her. "Thanks, mom!" he said before jogging to join Edward at the elevator doors again. Her eyes met Edward's eyes and they connected for a long moment before he unleashed the most adorable crooked smile she had ever seen. Tried as she might to avoid it, her heart did a back flip at the sight of the smile he had given her. _ It's only because I am thrilled about the attention CJ is receiving. _But somehow it felt like something else entirely.

**A/N: Can you blame Bella's heart for doing back flips? How could any woman resist the power of the crooked smile? I know I couldn't..._  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**We all know that Twilight isn't mine...but CJ is...and that's pretty ok by me.**

CHAPTER SIX: YOU NEED TO WORK FOR IT

They rode the elevator down to the gym together with CJ babbling a mile a minute about the game they were about to play. Edward told him they needed to hit the locker room so that he could get changed also. He could tell how excited CJ was and he knew the kid was jumping out of his skin. Edward changed clothes and grabbed some loose change and threw it into the bottom of his gym bag so that they'd be able to purchase Gatorade from the vending machines after their workout and they headed into the gym to begin warming up.

"So, how come you didn't tell me how pretty your mom is, CJ"? Edward asked as they stretched out on the court floor.

"I don't know, you didn't ask".

"Well what was I supposed to do, just come out and ask you if you had a hot mom"?

"Do you think my mom is hot"? He glanced at Edward while he stretched.

"She's really pretty, CJ. Really pretty", Edward's voice trailed off...

They stood up and began dribbling and passing the basketball back and forth between them, working up their rhythm and establishing a pace. For a moment, neither spoke. Then CJ asked, "Are you going to hit on her, Edward"?

"I don't hit on nice women, CJ. I ask them out on dates. Does your mom date"?

CJ shook his head no. "She stays home with me and Apache all the time when she's not working. She never goes anywhere".

"So, if I asked your mom out on a date, how would that make you feel, CJ"? Edward wanted to know. He very much wanted to know. The pretty secretary with the gorgeous brown eyes was on his mind and he needed to know if this young man was going to have a problem with his mother being asked out.

The ball was in CJ's hands and he darted to the basket for a shot. Edward watched him run for the layup and sink the basket perfectly. He began to sense a pattern of behavior with CJ. Anytime something came up in conversation, which CJ could not immediately face, he grabbed his basketball and avoided the topic momentarily as he had just done with Edward's question about dating Bella. As quickly as he had avoided answering Edward, he returned to him with his answer.

"At least you're not a creep", CJ said.

Edward laughed out loud. "Gee, thanks buddy. So does that mean I can ask your mom out"?

CJ threw the basketball to Edward. "We play to twenty-one", he said. "If you win, you can ask out my mom".

"Oh come on! You smoked me before. How am I supposed to beat you at twenty-one"?

"You a chicken or something? If you want to ask out my mom, all you have to do is win". CJ looked at Edward with the gauntlet laid down before him.

"You're on, pal. Let's do this". Edward walked to center court and waited for CJ to join him with the basketball. _Great,_ _just great_, he thought. _This kid is going to kick my ass again and there goes my chance to ask out his mom_. He readied himself for CJ's first move. His feet were planted lightly, knees loose and bent slightly. His fingers wiggled in anticipation and his body rocked from side to side. His eyes locked on CJ in deep concentration and he watched CJ break for the basket. Just as CJ went up for his first shot, Edward slapped the ball down, rebounded, took his shot and scored. _Yes!_He was on the boards first.

They went back and forth, back and forth and Edward scored higher than he dreamed possible against this phenom of a kid. He felt great, he felt the adrenaline rushing through his body, he was quick and his game was on and he was winning. A couple points more and he'd have the right to ask Bella out. And then it hit him, _CJ is throwing the game_. He tossed the ball to CJ and prepared for CJ's move. He watched him carefully and noticed that he wasn't setting up his shot. He saw that CJ was cutting to his weak side and going up for the layup with his left arm instead of his right arm, and he knew the kid was right handed. How could he have missed it before? He had been so sure that he was actually beating the kid that he didn't notice he was being set up. _Why? What's CJ's reason for wanting to throw the game? _If he was okay with Edward asking his mom out, why did they have to go through this whole charade of Edward beating him for the right to ask Bella out?

Edward took his final shot and hit twenty-one and it was game over. He kept an eye on CJ's face to gauge his reaction.

"Well, you won. I guess you're asking my mom out on a date, right Edward"?

"We'll see". Edward turned and walked to his gym bag, his back to CJ. He waited for CJ's reaction.

"What do you mean you'll see? You won. You wanted to ask my mom out and you're going to, right"? CJ persisted.

"I was going to, CJ. But I wanted to win fair and square and you cheated. You threw the game". He turned to look at CJ. "Why did you do that, buddy"?

CJ put his head down, embarrassed. He didn't realize that Edward had been on to him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just wanted to make sure you won".

"CJ, I wanted to ask your mom out before we played twenty-one. You're the one who turned it into a contest. Why did you do that to me"?

CJ dropped his head again, unable to look Edward in the eye. He shuffled back and forth from one leg to another on the court. He scuffed his gym shoes on the floor to avoid answering the question right away. He did everything but break for the basket, which is what he preferred to do, but Edward had made sure the basketballs were out of reach.

"I wanted to see if you thought my mom was special enough to work for it. And then when I saw that you did, I just wanted to make sure that you won". He cleared his throat and looked up at Edward and locked eyes with him man to man. "She's special and she never has any fun. Please ask her out, Edward".

_God, this kid is killing me_. He had never met anyone like this boy before. Ten years old and he acted like more of a man than some men Edward knew. He wondered if Bella knew just exactly how incredible her son was. Maybe they could discuss it over dinner.

"Well, we'd better get you back upstairs to your mom so you don't get in trouble, okay buddy"? Edward reached for his gym bag and searched for the change they needed for their Gatorade. "Besides, if she gets mad at us for you being late, she'll shoot me down when I ask her out, right"? He asked with a smile and a wink to CJ as they closed the gymnasium doors.

CJ beamed brightly as they walked to the vending machines, already picturing his mom on her date with Edward.

**A/N: What a kid. Are you in love with CJ yet?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wish I owned!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: OVERCOMING OBJECTIONS

Bella was surprised to see Edward accompany CJ back upstairs to the executive offices after their basketball game. They both came into the suite laughing and good naturedly arguing about teams and placing bets on who would go all the way to the championships this year. She didn't think anybody had as much statistical knowledge as CJ about players and teams until she heard him and Edward arguing.

"Guys, guys, please", she laughed. "You're giving me a headache"!

"Mom, he thinks the Lakers have a shot this year"!

"Well, it's not going to be the Heat like you think, pal", said Edward

"Do you want to bet"?

"You're on".

They continued jabbering away at each other while Bella closed up her office area and soon it was time to leave for the day.

"Well Edward, thanks again for playing basketball with CJ. You really didn't have to", Bella said.

"No, it was my pleasure, really. I'm leaving also; I'll walk you and CJ downstairs".

"Yeah mom, Edward wants to talk with you about something", CJ chimed in.

"Really, is something wrong"? Bella turned to Edward with a look of concern on her face.

"No"! Edward's face was beet red and he looked like he wanted to throttle CJ. "No, nothing is wrong at all. CJ and I had a little conversation is all".

Edward opened the door for them and they left the office. "CJ, you go on ahead and give me a moment to talk with your mom, okay buddy"?  
"Okay. I'll be down in the lobby waiting, mom" said CJ.

"Is everything all right? Did CJ do something wrong in the gymnasium"?

They slowed their pace and reached the elevator doors, waiting for them to open. Edward cleared his throat and turned to face Bella who was clearly concerned and had no clue that all he wanted to do was ask her out. She was really terrified that something had happened with her son.

"Bella, this doesn't directly involve CJ. He's fine and nothing happened, so please stop looking so frightened", Edward began.

She exhaled the breath she had been holding and visibly relaxed, waiting for him to continue.

He smiled very slightly at her and laughed shakily. "You're making me nervous".

"Edward, I'm afraid that I don't understand", she said.

"I wanted to know…. I wanted to ask you…. I thought I'd see", he stammered and ran his hands through his hair while she looked at him expectantly. "Would you like to go out with me sometime, Bella"?

She stared at him as the recognition that she had just been asked out on a date revealed itself on her face. Licking her lips, she attempted to find her voice. "I don't know what to say. I thought something was wrong with CJ", she stated.

He looked at her as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside to begin their descent to the lobby. "Say yes, Bella. Say you'll go out with me".

Her head lowered and she struggled with feelings that nobody she knew dealt with also. She had no other contact with widows or widowers, let alone ones her age raising young children. The feelings of loneliness and despair were so overwhelming sometimes that she didn't know how to make it through the day. Times she missed Charlie so much and times, God forgive her, when she rarely thought of him at all on a particular day. She hadn't thought of dating, yet she missed the physical and emotional contact of a man and a relationship. And now, here, out of the blue, this kind and friendly and handsome man was expressing an interest in her and she was flattered and terrified. Was she ready? Was CJ ready?

"Edward, I don't know if this is a good idea. I'm not sure what the company policy is on this", she said weakly.

"I already know what the policy is, I asked Jasper. He said it's fine if I ask you out".

She seemed shocked and surprised and said so. "You asked Jasper if you could ask me out"?

"I did", he told her with a satisfied grin. "He was cool with it".

She took a deep breath. "Well, I don't know how my son will feel. Obviously you know that I am a single mother, and I just don't know if CJ is ready for this".

"CJ is cool with it, too. I asked him when we were playing basketball".

He raised his eyebrows and put his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet. He smiled at her and waited for her next objection.

"You asked my son if you could ask me out". She clarified as if she had not heard correctly. "And my boss and my son both gave you their blessings"?

"They sure did. No problem with violating the company dating policy and no problem from your son. So what do you say, can we go out sometime and have a nice dinner and see a movie"?

She blinked her eyelids rapidly and saw him looking at her with such an eager expression on his face and was surprised to realize that she was inwardly thrilled that he had gone to all that trouble for her. He was interested in her. A man other than Charlie was paying attention to her. She didn't know how to date, didn't know the rules of the game and how to flirt and what to do. Was she supposed to be coy? Play hard to get? She was as nervous as a teenager!

"All right, Edward. I'll go out with you. But I'm warning you fair and square up front so that you aren't disappointed; I haven't dated anyone in ten years. I'm boring and no fun at all. I don't even remember what having fun is. I just work and take care of CJ".

"Well then, you're long overdue for a good time, aren't you Bella? Let's just have a dinner and some laughs and get to know each other, okay? Can I pick you up Friday after work? Does that give you enough time to make babysitting arrangements for CJ"?

"Friday is good. Well, here's the lobby", she said as she stepped out of the elevator and greeted CJ who was waiting for them.

He jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in when he saw his mother and grabbed his gym bag. Looking up at Edward with a question in his eyes, he got the thumbs up signal and an indication from Edward "yes" that Bella had accepted his date offer. CJ broke into a huge smile and waved goodbye to Edward as he and his mother left the building and headed towards their car for home.

**A/N Poor Edward! LMAO at CJ for almost letting the cat out of the bag. Now we're rolling...**


	9. Chapter 9

**It all belongs to Stephenie M.**

CHAPTER EIGHT: OUT OF THE MOUTHS OF BABES

Edward and CJ met in the gymnasium every day for their standing game of twenty-one, and Edward saw CJ getting better and better at his game, simply because he had someone to play against. Friday seemed like it would never come, as Edward waited for his date with Bella. He kept his distance from the executive offices, as he did not want her to think he was too eager, or a stalker, but he found himself thinking of her all the time. He wondered if she thought of him at all, and if she looked forward to their date. He had no way of knowing that she was nervous and excited, almost to the point of making herself ill.

CJ was almost as excited about the date as his mother and Edward. He peppered Edward with questions about where they would be going and how long they would be gone, and then he completely rattled Edward by asking him questions of a more personal nature.

"Are you going to kiss my mom"?

"CJ!" Edward exclaimed, "Why would you ask me that"?

"Because that's what people do on dates", CJ said.

"Oh, and you know this because of all your dating experience", Edward remarked sarcastically to him.

"I've been talking to the guys at school whose moms and dads are divorced and they told me that their parents go out on dates and they see them making out in the car after the dates. Sometimes the boyfriends and girlfriends spend the night after the date".

"CJ, I don't we should be having this conversation, buddy", Edward said. He was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"I know about how grown-ups make babies", CJ said with complete candor.

_Shit, holy shit._ Edward grabbed the basketball and in a classic move stolen right from CJ's playbook, dribbled and then ran for the basket and sunk one. He then retrieved the ball before he rejoined CJ.

"Look CJ, I want to explain something to you. I'm not trying to make babies with your mom…"

"Why not, don't you like her? You said she was really pretty", CJ interrupted.

Edward inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, imagining how pretty, no make that how beautiful Bella was and how he wanted to word this to her son. God help him, he would love nothing more than to have that woman in his arms and love her all over, but her boy needed to understand a few things first. The crap he had been hearing from his friends was nothing Edward wanted associated with him and Bella.

"I think your mom is so beautiful, CJ. And she's a really nice lady who has such a great kid and you and I are friends, right"? He noticed that CJ was nodding his head and listening intently, so he continued. "I want to go out with your mom and see if she and I can become friends, too. Not all grownups go on dates just to make out in the car and go to bed with each other. Sometimes they want to be friends first. Do you understand"?

"I think so. You're saying that you respect my mom, right"?

"Yeah buddy, I'm saying that."

"But you guys still might kiss goodnight, right"?

"We might, CJ. We just might kiss goodnight. Are you going to be cool with that if we do"? Edward asked

"I'll be cool because you're not a creep and you're my friend, Edward", CJ told him and held his hand up for a high five.  
Edward slapped him high five back and shook his head in wonder at this amazing kid. _This conversation was more unnerving than having to meet a girl's father any day._

They closed up the gym and promised to see each other the next day, Friday, for their last game of twenty-one before the big date.

On Friday, Bella watched the clock inch slowly towards quitting time. CJ had flown in and out of her office to check in and change clothes and get down to the gym for his game of twenty-one with Edward. She had spoken on the phone with Edward once since accepting the date; to confirm where they would be going and what time he would be coming to pick her up. She needed details on how to dress for the occasion, and he needed her address. She also had to make child care arrangements for CJ. Finally, date day had arrived. Now, she finished her workday and waited for CJ to return from the gymnasium so they could get home and she could begin primping for Edward. She was so nervous; she was shaking and unable to think clearly.

In the gym, CJ and Edward decided to fore go their usual game of twenty-one and just relax and talk and take casual shots at the basket together. Edward asked CJ what arrangements his mother had made for him for the evening.

"We have a neighbor who I'm going to stay with. Her name is Mrs. Masen and she's really old, like someone's grandmother with all gray hair and she lives alone. She's nice to mom and me. We help her with her yard work and I carry her garbage cans to the curb on trash day", CJ explained to Edward.

"Doesn't your mom have anybody younger for you to stay with, buddy"?

"No, we don't have any family around here, but its okay, Mrs. Masen is really nice and she said I could watch the basketball game on her television tonight. Plus, she's making homemade cookies for me to snack on".

"You're just crazy about basketball, aren't you, CJ"?

"I want to be a pro player someday, Edward. I've never seen a basketball game live but I watch all the games I can on T.V".

"A super-fan like you has never been to a real game"?

"No, mom wants to take me someday but we haven't gone yet. Have you ever been to a game"?

Edward sat down on the court and patted the floor beside him indicating to CJ that he should have a seat. "I've sung the Star Spangled Banner at a game, CJ", Edward told him with pride. "The NBA invited me to sing at the playoffs last year".

"Wow", the admiration and awe was visible on CJ's face.

"And when the game started, I had court-side seats with some of the greatest former players in the N.B.A.".

"You got to sit court-side? I would probably die if I even got to go to a game, Edward", said CJ with breathless enchantment.

"Listen buddy, we have to go so your mom and I aren't late for our date, but we'll finish talking about these basketball games some other time, okay"?

"Okay Edward. You're so lucky".

"I know I am CJ. Tonight's my date with your pretty mom. That makes me a real lucky guy".

**Aw...Edward handled that really well, don't you think? Next chapter is date night! **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's hers, all hers. Thanks, Steph for the great characters and the inspiration.**

CHAPTER NINE: BLUSHING AND SPINNING

CJ was all settled at Mrs. Masen's for the evening and Apache had been let out to do his business and had been fed and watered. Bella could now shower and get her hair and make-up done and finally make a decision on what outfit to wear for her date. She had approximately one hour before Edward would arrive and knew she needed to make maximum use of her time. Stepping under the spray of the shower, she shampooed her hair quickly, shaved her legs and underarms, and with a slight embarrassment attended to the grooming of her personal area. _Now why on earth am I doing that?_ She shook her head and put the question out of her mind, telling herself she was simply being hygienic. Quickly and expertly, she used the blow dryer on her hair and applied light makeup and went into her bedroom to choose an outfit.

Edward had told her they'd be dining at an Italian Restaurant and then they could see a late movie if they felt like it. _Is a dress too_ _dressy? Are pants too casual?_ Jeans were definitely out of the question. _Oh God, why don't I know what to do?_ She wasn't going to wear any of her office clothes because they looked too much like business wear. She could go with a classic crisp white Oxford shirt and tailored slacks with strappy heels, but with her luck, she'd spill red sauce on the white shirt. _Think, for God's sake, Bella!_ She ultimately decided on the pants and heels and a lovely lavender sweater with a portrait collar which left her clavicle and the tops of her shoulders exposed. The color of the sweater accentuated her pale skin. Her only jewelry was a simple pair of small gold hoops in her ears. She placed a small dab of her favorite perfume behind each ear and on each wrist and took a deep breath. Staring at her reflection in the mirror she told herself "_You are allowed to go out and have a nice evening with a nice man. Don't read more into this than what it is. It's just a date. You aren't doing anything wrong_".

The sound of the doorbell ringing and Apache barking interrupted her thoughts. _Oh God, here we go_. Glancing at herself in the mirror one last time, she turned off her bedroom light and headed for the front door.

He was standing on her porch with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. She looked through the peephole and her heart turned over when she saw him, chomping at a wad of gum, looking around nervously and scratching at his groomed beard. She turned on the front porch light while still watching him through the peephole, and saw him spit the gum out quickly into her hedges. He straightened, and waited for her.

Opening the door, she smiled shyly and invited him inside. "Hello Edward, did you have any trouble finding the place"?

"No, no. You gave great directions. Um, these are for you", he said as he thrust the bouquet of flowers at her.

She took them from him and smiled shyly again, smelled the fragrance of the bouquet, and thanked him. "Let me go find a vase to put these in".

He followed her further into her home and looked around, noticing all the framed pictures of CJ on the walls and tabletops, on almost every available surface.

He heard the continued barking and whining of Apache and remarked to Bella that CJ had told him so much about his dog, he felt he knew him already.

"Do you like dogs, Edward"?

"I love dogs"!

"I'll bring Apache out here if you want me too. He won't hurt you, but I can't promise that he won't lick you to death", she laughed.

"Go get him, Bella. Please, I love dogs, really".

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you", she laughed again.

She walked down the hallway and Edward heard her calling the dog. It gave him a moment to compose himself. He had not been prepared for how beautiful she looked when she opened the door to let him in. He knew he needed to take this slow, but Good Lord, she was tempting him and she didn't even know it. Just as he completed his thought, Apache came bounding around the corner joyously barking and wagging his tail at the visitor.

"Hey Apache"! Edward got down on one knee and began rubbing behind the dog's ears and vigorously scratching him. The dog was in canine heaven from the attention and he promptly lay down and turned over onto his back and spread all fours for his belly to be rubbed. Bella and Edward both laughed and gave him the attention he was craving. Soon, Bella said he needed to go back into CJ's room and he sensed his special attention was over. Reluctantly, he slunk back down the hallway.

"Edward, the bathroom is over there if you'd like to wash up and then I guess we should go".

"Alright. I'll be right back".

She went into the kitchen and was washing up a few dishes in her sink as she waited for him and did not hear him return. The water was running in the sink and he came up behind her and stood very close to her. She sensed him rather than heard him, and reached to turn off the water. Reaching for the dishtowel, she dried her hands off and turned to face him. He was standing very close to her, not so close that he was invading her space or making her feel uncomfortable, but close enough to her that it registered that they were having a moment. She licked her lips and swallowed hard and looked at him.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Bella. I haven't had a chance yet to tell you that I think you're just so beautiful".

She reached up to tuck a portion of her hair behind her ear, which served to expose her neck even further than the sweater already did, and his breath caught.

"Thank You. I didn't know what to wear. I was hoping you'd like what I picked out".

"I like it a lot. You smell so nice, too".

She smiled shyly again and put her head down. She was so unused to being complimented that she felt her face reddening and didn't want him to see.

He saw.

"You're blushing".

"No I'm not. I'm too old to blush".

"You are too. It makes you even prettier if that's possible".

They stared at each other for a few long moments and he reached out to take both of her hands in his. She did not stop him, did not pull away, and he felt encouraged to take a step closer to her. He brought both of her hands near his face, turned her palms upwards and leaned in to sniff the fragrance at her wrists. They closed their eyes at the same time, reopening them to stare into each others eyes. "So pretty", he murmured, "You smell so pretty.

He allowed her wrists to fall to her sides and leaned in to her exposed neck and sniffed again. She rolled her head towards his face and reached her hands back to grip the sink. He moved closer to her still and looked down into her eyes. For several moments, neither spoke. Then he broke the silence between them.

"Maybe we should go. Do you want to go? It's up to you if we go. I don't want to go".

_Shit! Why the hell did I just say that?_ Now she'd think that all he wanted was to get into her pants, and after that talk he had with her son about respecting her. He just lost control for a minute when she was so close to him and smelling so pretty and looking so good and now he probably blew it and …

"I don't want to go either, Edward".

He reached for her hands, which were still gripping the sink behind her. She allowed him to take her small, soft hands into his. He leaned his forehead close so that his touched hers. He spoke to her with his eyes closed, from his heart.

"Bella, I really did plan on taking you somewhere tonight. I guess…I guess I've just spun off my axis here". He raised his head and looked her squarely in the eyes. "I'm so attracted to you. I'd love to stay here at the house with you for a little while tonight and get to know you, just as if we were getting to know each other over dinner somewhere. We'll go as fast or as slow as you want to, okay"?

**A/N: I vote fast. Like really, really, really fast. Come on, do you blame me? We're talking EDWARD here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Owned by S. Meyer, borrowed by moi.**

CHAPTER TEN: GETTING TO KNOW YOU

She settled into a swivel chair in her living room across from each him, cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "I don't entertain much. Would you like something to drink, Edward"?

He smiled at her as she crossed her leg over one knee, noticing it swinging back and forth rapidly. _She must be terrified_, he thought, _terrified of making small talk, terrified of having a man here in her home, terrified of stepping back into the dating world. How did_ _she do it?_ He wondered to himself. _How did she pick up the pieces after her loss and go on?_ "I'd like whatever you're having, Bella. Don't go to any trouble for me".

"I think I might have a bottle of wine in the fridge", she said. "We were probably going to drink wine with our dinner anyway, right"?

She got up and rummaged through her refrigerator and returned triumphantly with a bottle, a corkscrew, and two wine glasses. She expertly opened the wine bottle and poured for them and then lifted her glass. "Well", she said, "Here's to new friendships" and with a smile she drank a significant amount of her beverage.

He watched her and realized that she was going to get hammered quickly if she drank too much too fast. _Better slow her down_, he thought.

He reached for the wine bottle and made a big deal out of examining which winery and vintage it was, and then set the bottle nearer to him.

They spent the next couple of hours talking and getting to know each other. He noticed that the more they visited, the more relaxed she became and her nervousness seemed to disappear. She asked for a refill of her wineglass once and he reached for the bottle, only to fill her glass about halfway, very nonchalantly, before setting it back down on the end table nearer to him. He learned from her much of what CJ had already told him, about her husband being killed in Afghanistan, about & she & CJ & Apache being alone, about CJ's desire to be a professional basketball player someday. She didn't share with him her feelings of loneliness & despair, about missing the touch of a man, about her attraction to him. That was just too much to share with him this soon.

From Edward she learned about his recent entry into the music industry although he had known almost his whole life that he had been born with his vocal talent. He told her about his aimlessness for so many years, drifting from job to job with no real future in sight until he had finally decided to devote himself 100% to his music. The more he performed, the more his confidence grew, and his dream of a recording contract had been realized when Jasper had discovered him at a concert festival he was playing. He shared with her that his own mom had been a single mother, although due to divorce, and he explained that in many ways he identified with CJ. He told her that he thought her son was an absolutely amazing kid and shared with her how they first became friends.

"I saw him in the gym one day, Bella and he didn't know I was watching him. He blew me away with his dedication to practicing. You don't see many kids that tenacious or that talented. I asked around about him and found out that he goes every day, so I made it a point to be there one day, and well, you know the rest. CJ and I play all the time now".

She looked at him through misty eyes. He was so kind and obviously so special. He seemed genuinely interested in CJ and developed a friendship with her son based on their common interest. CJ adored him; all he talked about now was basketball and Edward. She told him so, and she watched him look away for a moment, saw him swallow hard, and realized that he was an emotional and tenderhearted man. God, if she wasn't careful, she could completely lose her heart. Little did she know that he was thinking the same thing about himself losing his own heart He turned back to look at her and cleared his throat.

"Bella, I feel guilty that I didn't take you anywhere for our first date. Can I make it up to you? Can you put some music on so that we can dance together? I want to dance with you right here in the living room".

It was the best idea he could come up with to have her in his arms.

**A/N: Wine and slow dancing with Edward...sounds perfect, right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight: not owned by me, dammit.**

CHAPTER TEN: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

They dimmed the lights and lit some of the candles she kept around the room. He took off his shoes, she removed her dress sandals, and he loosened his tie after tossing his dinner jacket over the back of the couch.

She went to her stereo and put some music on softly in the background and turned to face him. His right arm was extended towards her, and she delicately placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be pulled gently into his embrace. She fit perfectly in his arms and close to his body.

They moved very slowly in time to the music and neither one spoke, as they wordlessly communicated passion and desire and need in their dance. Her head was tucked into the crook of his neck and he rested his chin on her sweet smelling hair. One of his hands pressed into the small of her back encouraging her to move closer, closer, as close as she felt comfortable. It shocked him just how close she moved, for she surely had to feel the evidence of his desire for her. He felt her lifting her head to look up into his eyes, so he raised his chin off her hair and met her gaze. She spoke first.

"You're a good dancer. And you smell really good too, Edward". She reached up on her tiptoes to sniff his neck.

_God_. He struggled to maintain control with her in that position as it served to move her breasts higher up on his chest. _Is she_ _teasing me?_ No, no he doubted it. He didn't think she had a clue what she was doing to him. He stood rooted to the spot and waited to see what would happen next. She slowly lowered herself back to the floor, inch by excruciating inch, as her breasts slid down his shirtfront until her feet were flat on the ground again.

He gulped and looked down at her, moving hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ears, until her creamy shoulders were beguilingly exposed as they were earlier in the kitchen. Daringly, hoping she would not be offended, he leaned down and lightly kissed the top of one shoulder. It was the first contact of his lips on her body. She gasped, and he pulled back in alarm, afraid he had upset her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have", he quickly apologized.

She reached up to hush him with her fingers on his lips. She shook her head "no". Pulling his head down to her face she whispered to him before she locked her lips on his, "Don't apologize to me, Edward. Just kiss me. Please just kiss me".

He kissed her breathless, kissed them both breathless. Their tongues danced inside each others mouths in imitation of the dance their bodies had been doing, a soft and slow rhythm of desire. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on tightly and fiercely as their kisses became more urgent and insistent. He released his mouth from hers and led them to her couch and pulled her down and into his arms, laying her back against his chest, stroking her hair and holding her as they caught their breath.

_Jesus!_ He needed a minute to think and figure out what he was supposed to do. He knew what he wanted to do; he just had to figure out what the hell was the right thing to do. She was so fragile, and he didn't want her to think that she was just a quick and easy piece of ass for him, because she wasn't. He desired her more than she could ever know, and the masculine part of him could dream up a thousand ways to make love to her, but she was incredibly special, and he had also told CJ that he respected his mother. _Shit, this_ _sucks._

"Bella, maybe I should go before we do something we'll both regret".  
He was trying so damned hard to be a gentleman.

"All we did was kiss, Edward. I liked it, didn't you"? She asked him disarmingly.

_Oh God, help me out here_, he thought.

"I liked it a lot, baby. I liked it too damned much. It's crazy because CJ and I actually talked about this", he laughed.

She sat up and looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "What do you mean; you talked about this with CJ"?

"He wanted to know if I'd be kissing you and then the talk turned to making babies and…"

She jumped up from the couch in a fury. "What are you saying, Edward"? She demanded to know.

He looked stunned at her loud tone of voice. "Bella, I…"

"My son is ten years old and he doesn't know about sex yet! You talked with my little boy about sex! Who in the hell do you think you are"?

"Look, I can explain, Bella".

"I think you'd better leave. This was all just a bad idea. Don't play basketball with CJ anymore, either", she ordered.

He clamped his jaw shut and slid his shoes on, grabbed his jacket and left. She closed her front door hard behind him and stomped into the living room to retrieve their wine glasses and get the house tidied before going to Mrs. Masen's to pick up CJ.

She and her son obviously needed to have a talk. God only knew what crap Edward had put in her child's mind about men and women, and now she would need to fix it. She washed the dishes, let Apache out, and went to get CJ.

**A/N: Well this sucks. Do you trust me? Keep chanting HEA, HEA, HEA...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight isn't owned by me, but this great kid named CJ is.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: RUINS

Bella thanked Mrs. Masen for watching CJ and they got in the car to go home. CJ was chattering excitedly about the basketball game he had watched on T.V. and failed to notice how quiet his mother was. As they pulled into their driveway, he finally asked her if she had enjoyed her date with Edward. She turned off the ignition to the car and told CJ to go inside and change into his pajamas and meet her in the living room so they could talk.

"Okay mom, but did you have fun with Edward"?

"Just do what I said"! She snapped at him.

He looked at his mother in amazement because she never raised her voice to him. Something was wrong and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He kept his mouth shut and opened the car door and headed for the house and his bedroom. While he was changing into his pajamas, he talked to Apache.

"What do you think is wrong with mom, Apache"? The dog was lying on his bed looking at him with large, soulful eyes. He whined and scooted on CJ's bed as close to the edge as he could and whined again, sensing CJ's agitation. CJ leaned down and kissed his dog and whispered, "I better go see what's going on before she gets mad again".

Bella was in the living room waiting for CJ, sitting on one of the swivel chairs. She motioned for him to take a seat on the couch.

"CJ, I need to talk with you about Edward. I'm very upset about something I found out tonight, and I don't want you playing basketball with Edward ever again. I've told Edward he is not to meet you anymore".

"What? Why not, mom"?

"Because I'm your mother and I said so, CJ. Now you will obey me young man".

He jumped up off the couch in anger. His chest was heaving and he was close to tears. "Mom, you have to tell me what happened. What did you find out tonight? Why don't you want me to play basketball with Edward anymore"?

"CJ, I found out tonight that Edward was talking to you about grown-up things, about the birds and the bees, and I disapprove. He had no right to tell you about those things at your age, those things are my job to tell you…'

"Mom"! He was yelling at her now. She had never seen him so upset, never heard him yell at her so disrespectfully in his entire life. "Mom, I'm not a baby! I knew all about sex last year. Gee whiz mom, I have the Internet! The guys at school talk about it too".

The shock on her face stopped him from yelling and he sat back down on the couch. He grabbed a throw pillow and punched it in frustration a few times and continued. "Edward and I were playing our game of twenty-one in the gym and I asked him if he was going to kiss you and stuff. I asked him if you guys were going to do the other things that grown-ups do and he was surprised that I knew about that stuff".

"Oh my God, CJ…"

"I told Edward that I knew how grown-ups made babies and he told me that he wanted you and him to be friends and that he respected you, Mom".

He punched the throw pillow in anger and frustration again and again. "He really likes us and he's my best friend and now YOU'VE RUINED IT!" he screamed at his mother as he ran crying to his bedroom. She heard him slam his door, and she buried her face in her hands and let her own tears silently come. She heard her son's words repeating over and over in her ears. _I knew all about sex last year. Edward said he respected you._

She thought about their evening and replayed it in her mind. It was true; he had been a complete gentleman. She realized she had begun to drink too much too fast and it was Edward who handled slowing down her alcohol consumption without embarrassing her. He'd kissed her only after she asked him to, and stopped things from going further on their first date than would have been appropriate. He'd made a simple joking comment about a conversation with CJ, and when he'd tried to explain to her the entirety of what he and CJ had talked about, she'd rudely cut him off and made assumptions she shouldn't have.

Her son was right, she had ruined everything. Her hand clamped over her mouth to keep the silent tears from turning into wrenching sobs. _What have I done? What have I done, and how can I undo it? Will he ever speak to me again __and accept my_ _apology?_ With an actual pain in her chest she went to bed for another long familiar night of sleeplessness, but for an altogether different reasons than the usual ones.

**A/N: Poor CJ. How will he deal with the aftermath and how can Bella right her wrong? Heads up for the next chapter: you'll need your hankies.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Owned by Stephenie Meyer, borrowed by me.**

CHAPTER TWELVE: CONFESSION

Bella spent a miserable weekend at home with CJ. He barely left his room, and didn't pick up his basketball once. He spoke to her when he needed to, and at no other time. She knew she was getting the silent treatment and if the truth be told, she felt she deserved it. On Monday, she got ready for work and he got ready for school and they departed wordlessly. She dropped him off with a heavy heart and told him she'd see him when he came upstairs to her office to check in after school. He exited her car with his shoulders stooped and a curt "goodbye" to his mother.

Her day was interminably long. She plastered on a fake smile for her boss and the clients, but even she could hear the strange quality in the tone of her voice. Her usual warmth was missing, although her professionalism was not. Jasper was an astute businessman and could read people like a book, and whatever was bothering Bella concerned him. His Twilight family mattered to him. He called her into his office and invited her to have a seat.

"Bella you seem out of sorts today. Is everything okay at home? Can I help with anything"?

She struggled to keep her eyes from filling with tears at the obvious concern her boss displayed for her. He was protective of all his employees, but took a special interest in Bella and CJ, considering their unique situation of being the surviving family of a military hero.

"Thank you for asking about me, Jasper. I've just hit a rough patch, nothing I can't get through." She attempted a lame joke. "I've certainly had to survive worse than this little problem before". She wiped at a single tear that escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek.

Jasper reassured her that he was always available for a conversation if she felt the need to talk, and he reminded her that she had several unused personal days still coming to her if she wanted to take some time off to attend to her personal matters. He urged her to regroup and come back to work with a fresh perspective.

"I'm fine, Jasper, I'll be here tomorrow. Please don't worry anymore about me", she said as she left his office

CJ arrived at his scheduled check-in time and listlessly approached his mother's desk. He responded in one word monotones when she asked him if his day was good, if he had eaten all his lunch, if he had his play clothes to change into. She reminded him to be back upstairs promptly at quitting time so that she did not have to come looking for him. He acknowledged her instruction to him and went to the men's room to get out of his school clothes. Then he rode the elevator down to the gym, intending to sit on the court and sulk.

Edward was leaving the court as CJ was entering. They stopped and looked at each other, and Edward spoke first. He had no idea what, if anything Bella had said to CJ after he left her house Friday night, so he decided to play it casual.

"Hey CJ, what's up buddy"? He searched CJ's face for clues as to what the boy knew.

He got no reply to his question, so he tried again. "I'm on my way out. I had a quick workout already, and now I have a meeting, so I guess I'll see you around".

"My mom told me that you guys had a fight and now I'm not allowed to play basketball with you anymore, Edward", said CJ dejectedly.

Edward dropped his head and closed his eyes for a second trying to figure out what to say. It was important to make CJ understand that Bella's authority was not to be undermined, even in a misunderstanding. If she had laid down the law that they could not see each other anymore and play basketball, then he and CJ would have to respect her decision, as painful as it might be for both of them.

"CJ, your mom is really upset right now. Maybe someday we'll be able to hang out together again, but right now we have to do what she said and drop our game".

"I told her she had it all wrong, Edward. I told her everything that happened", he said and he started to cry.

"Please buddy, don't do this. We're still friends. We just can't hang out right now". Edward felt his throat starting to constrict. The boy's shoulders were heaving up and down and he was sobbing uncontrollably. Edward began to take a step forward to comfort him when CJ's next words nearly undid him.

"I told my mom…I told my mom that you were my best friend", he cried and hiccupped. He looked at Edward and wiped the tears from his face. Edward felt his own eyes filling with tears as this young boy expressed his heart. "I didn't tell my mom that I wish you could be my dad, Edward".

_Jesus. Jesus Christ Almighty_. He took a single large step forward and scooped the boy up into his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"I love you, Edward. I wish I could be your son", said CJ.

Edward held on to CJ for dear life. All the heartache and pain of the missing times with his own father came rushing back to him. Everything he knew that CJ had been cheated out of with Charlie was captured in their embrace. He wanted to be a great dad someday in the worst way, and this boy needed a father so badly. Had fate intervened in both of their lives to place them in each other's paths? He didn't know and he didn't care. He only knew that in such a short period of time he had fallen hard for this ten-year-old boy and he didn't want to let him go. He had to find a way to make things right again.

"I love you too, CJ. I love you, too". He slowly placed CJ on the floor and wiped his own face. "Well, we have to figure a few things out, don't we? If we're going to hang out and do father and son stuff, we have to make things better with your mom".

CJ nodded and sniffed and tried to stop hiccupping. He guessed it wasn't so bad that he cried like a girl in front of Edward, because he saw that Edward had cried too.

**A/N: Heck, I'm crying and I wrote it! We're a little more than halfway through our Bella/Edward/CJ journey. I hope you stay with me...I promise we're about to turn a corner.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It goes without saying that all I own is an active imagination and a deep love for the Twilight characters created by S. Meyer.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FULL DISCLOSURE

Recording day finally arrived for Edward. He met his producer and his sound engineer in the studio for their first day of laying down tracks to the songs they had chosen two weeks prior. He was excited but confident, and his vocals were strong. They worked hard all day and into the afternoon before taking a break. Edward was in the artist's lounge waiting for the session to resume when the door opened and Bella walked in. He looked up, expecting to see the sound engineer and producer returning from their cigarette breaks, and was surprised to see CJ's mother there, nervously looking around. He got up from the couch he had been reclining on and greeted her. It was the first time he had seen her since their disastrous date a week earlier.

"Bella, what are you doing down here in the studios? Is everything okay with CJ"?

"Hello Edward. Do you have a minute for me? I need to speak with you".

"Sure, sure. We're on a break right now. Today is my first day of recording".

"Yes I know. I checked the schedule so that I'd have an idea when I'd be able to catch you". She averted her gaze from his before she made eye contact with him again. "Um, CJ is fine. You asked about him a second ago".

He looked at her with a question in his eyes, silently imploring her to continue.

"Edward, please sit down so we can talk for a moment. I'm so nervous. I've been trying to work up the nerve to do this all week".

He led her to the couch and offered her a seat. She sat perched on the edge of the cushion, as if she'd jump up and run at any second. She cleared her throat and resumed her reason for coming to see him. "I owe you an apology, Edward. I jumped to the wrong conclusion about an innocent conversation you had with CJ and I feel terrible for what I said to you. I'm so sorry and I hope that you'll forgive me".

She felt the tears starting to come and reached into her purse for tissues.

_Fuck_. He hated it when women cried. Oh, he was plenty used to fake tears from women who used them to get their own way, but there wasn't anything fake about Bella. He could tell that she was genuinely sorry for what had happened between them. She surprised him by what she said next.

"I'm such a bad mother, Edward. My little boy is only ten years old and he had to learn about sex from the Internet and from the boys at school. What does that say about me as a parent that I have no idea what my ten year old child knows and doesn't know"? She wept in agony.

"No Bella, stop it. Stop it and listen to me. You have the most incredible kid. He's sharp as a tack and doesn't miss a trick. He's so mature for his age and very precocious". He moved closer to her on the couch and tipped her chin up so that she would meet his gaze. "The first day I met CJ, I thought he was almost thirteen years old, and not just because of his size. It's his maturity, and the way he handles himself. He floored me when he told me he was only ten".

"You don't have to say all this to make me feel better, Edward. I'd be happy if you'd just accept my apology and we could try to start over and be friends again".

He smiled at her and said, "Done. Apology accepted. But there's probably something else you should know, just so there are no secrets between us, and nothing ever gets misunderstood".

He proceeded to tell her about CJ's challenge to him in the gymnasium that enabled Edward to ask Bella out on their date in the first place. He explained that he had approached CJ with the question of how the boy would feel if he had asked Bella out, and CJ had turned it into a contest which he'd then thrown. He wanted it out in the open to Bella that CJ was his friend, and he had simply wanted his friend's blessing.

"So what you're telling me is that you won me in a basketball game", Bella laughed.

"I just wanted to ask you out, but your son loves you so much, he wanted to make sure that I wanted the date bad enough to work for it. His words, not mine. He's amazing, Bella".

"And you played a game of twenty-one against CJ just so you could ask me out? Why didn't you just ask me out anyway"?

He shook his head "no" and lowered his head and spoke so quietly she barely heard him. She had to scoot closer to him on the couch to catch what he was saying. "I wouldn't have done that to CJ if he had told me not to ask you out. He's my bud. If he wasn't ready to see his mom out on a date, I would have backed off, no matter how badly I wanted it".

"Did you really want to be with me that bad, Edward"?

His blue eyes burned into hers as he confessed, "I did then, and I still do. I never stopped wanting to be with you, Bella. Please come closer to me".

She surprised him by standing up and sitting back down on his lap. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I want to be with you, too", she said as her lips came down on his.

_Oh God, she tastes so good and feels so good in my arms!_ The others would be back anytime now and he'd have to let her go, but for now he intended to hold her and kiss her as long as he could. His hands ran up and down the length of her back and tangled into her hair. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her passionately. They heard the outside doors open and knew their privacy was ending, so they broke contact and stood. He hugged her tightly and whispered to her, "Please say that I can come and see you and CJ tonight after recording. Please. I've missed you both so much".

"Okay", she whispered back. "Let's surprise CJ. He's been in a funk all week because of my stupid rule that you guys couldn't hang out. He'll be so happy to see you".

They kissed goodbye quickly and agreed on a seven p.m. visit at her home.

**A/N: Well now that the apology is over, let's move on to better things. Warning: it's going to start getting citrusy very soon!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight but if Stephenie wanted to bequeath it to me I'd take it. Until then, I'll just play with her toys.**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: GIVING A WHOLE NEW MEANING TO SURPRISED

Bella grabbed dinner for herself and CJ from a fast food drive through to get home quickly, allow time for CJ to complete his homework, and get herself changed into casual clothes before Edward arrived. CJ seemed surprised at the fast food for dinner and questioned his mother as he knew how tightly their money was budgeted, but he accepted her explanation of professing to be too exhausted to cook after a particularly difficult day at the office. She explained that just this once, they could afford take out for dinner.

They ate in the car while driving home, and while he did his homework, she changed into jeans and a tank top, and attended to Apache's needs. He was ready to do his business in the yard and chase down a squirrel or bird and expend some energy after being cooped up in the house all day. She watched the clock carefully to keep an eye on the time for when Edward was expected. Once CJ's homework was completed, she suggested he shoot some hoops.

"Nah, I'll practice later", he told his mother.

He still refused to pick up his basketball without Edward, and she had not seen him dribble the ball one time in the entire past week. He knew how to punish her, that was for sure. It devastated her that he gave up what he loved most over her stupidity.

"Well do me a favor then, and bring Apache in and get him settled in the extra room. I don't want him traipsing in any dirt into the living room".

CJ sighed deeply about the chore she had just assigned him and went to retrieve his dog. While he was putting Apache into the extra room with his toys and food and water, their doorbell rang and Bella answered it, welcoming Edward in with a finger to her lips. "Sshhh", she whispered with a nod down the hallway. "He still doesn't know that we've made up and that you planned on coming over tonight".

They went into the living room and she sat in one of the swivel chairs and told Edward to remove his shoes and lie down on the couch. From the hallway where CJ would approach the living room, he would not be able to see Edward until he circled the couch. They readied themselves for their surprise and his reaction. He said goodnight to Apache and closed the door to the extra room.

"Mom"?

"I'm in the living room, CJ", she answered and winked at Edward. "Here goes", she whispered.

CJ entered the living room asking if he could watch T.V., intending to flop down on the couch. His classic move, which often got him in trouble with his mother, was to vault over the couch from the back and land on the cushions. Bella had not been expecting CJ to pull that move tonight when she suggested that Edward stretch out on it. She watched CJ come from the hallway and heard his request for the television, and to her horror, saw him begin his leap over the sofa.

"CJ, no"! She shouted, but it was too late as he was already airborne.

Edward turned his head sharply in Bella's direction to find out why she hollered out her son's name, and therefore was not prepared for the body that landed squarely on him in a sensitive area.

CJ hit Edward, expecting cushions, but landing on hipbones, belly, thighs, and…worse. Edward howled in surprise and pain and curled into the fetal position as CJ leaped off him and Bella screamed his name. Pandemonium ensued as Edward rocked back and forth, trying to ease the stabbing shards of pain knifing through his scrotum. CJ started to cry and say over and over "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was there, I didn't know he was there, I'm sorry".

Bella knelt down beside the couch and put her hand on Edward's forehead, stroking it gently, attempting to soothe him through his pain. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. Are you okay"?

She continued to minister to him as his rocking slowly subsided and his breathing evened out, and neither one of them were aware that CJ had left the room. Ten or fifteen minutes later, he felt composed enough to sit up. He had beads of sweat at his temples and asked Bella for something to drink. He told her he needed to use the restroom and that he would be right back. She watched him gingerly get up from the couch and slowly walk the hallway to the bathroom.

She poured a cold ice tea for him and brought it to the coffee table. He seemed to be taking an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom and she began to get concerned, so she decided to check on him. She found him with her son in CJ's bedroom. She stood in the doorway of her son's room and observed them as they sat on the edge of CJ's bed talking. CJ was taking Edward's unfortunate injury very hard, and she eavesdropped on their conversation.

Edward's arm was draped loosely around CJ's shoulder and he pulled the boy to him and told him not to worry. He reassured CJ that it was the sort of accident that could happen to anybody, and told her son that he and his younger brother had been in trouble with their mother all the time growing up for jumping on furniture.

"But I bet you didn't land on a guy's balls, Edward", said CJ. "You didn't hurt anybody real bad like I just did". He wasn't ready just yet to give up feeling terrible.

"Well you have me there, buddy", Edward agreed. "But you actually helped me out".

CJ looked up at him suspiciously. "I did"?

"Yep…it hurt like hell, but it was worth it", Edward continued. "Did you see all that attention I was getting from your mom"?

The two guys looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Just don't do it again, okay? I'll figure out a way on my own to work it with your mother, okay,"?

CJ smiled hugely, glad that he had been let off the hook. "I guess you and mom fixed stuff"?

"Yeah buddy, we fixed stuff. We were trying to surprise you tonight by me coming over without you knowing it. Mom says we can play basketball again if we want to".

His arm was still around CJ's shoulder and she watched as CJ's arm went around Edward's. She wiped the tears streaming down her face and backed out of the room on tiptoes before they had even known she was there.

**A/N: Yep, I did it. I wrote a scene where I intentionally injured Edwards man-bits. Don't hate! I smell the fragrance of lemons ahead ever so subtly...ok maybe it's not a lemon-lemon...but it's the SEED of a lemon...and seeds eventually grow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight isn't owned by me. **

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: MAKING PLANS

Edward and CJ rejoined Bella in the living room and they all spent a wonderful hour together laughing and visiting. Edward's belly grumbled loudly and his face turned red in embarrassment, as he acknowledged to Bella that he had come right over after recording and had not stopped to eat.

She jumped up from the couch where she had been sitting beside him, and insisted on going to the kitchen to make him something. Despite his protests, she would have it no other way. CJ rolled his eyes at Edward and told him to just give up because his mom was going to make something whether Edward wanted it or not. Secretly, Edward loved the attention and the care she was displaying towards him.

CJ quickly grew bored and decided to go to his room to play video games, leaving Bella and Edward alone. He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she toasted two cheese sandwiches for him and placed his plate before him. Absentmindedly, as she was talking to him, she took her knife and cut his two sandwiches into four equal triangles each. She pulled out her chair to sit at the kitchen table and talk with him as he ate and was stopped by the grin on his face.

"What"? She asked, "Is something wrong? Did I forget something"?

"No, no the sandwiches look great", he said. "I was just wondering if you were going to trim the crusts off for me, too", he teased.

She looked mortified by what she had done and felt the blush beginning at her chest and moving upward to cover her neck and face. He reached out and took her hands in his and laughed and said, "You're so adorable and pretty when you blush. Just don't ever stop doing it, okay"?

She lowered her eyes and laughed and told him, "I told you before, I don't blush. I'm way too old to blush".

"Oh sweetheart, trust me, you blush", he said as he devoured an entire triangle of toasted cheese sandwich in one huge bite. While he chewed, he nodded his head up and down in affirmation of his statement.

_Sweetheart. He called me sweetheart_. That was the second time he had called her an endearment. The first time was the night of their "date" on that disastrous Friday night when he had referred to her as baby. She hoped that her face remained neutral, because inside she felt like leaping out of her skin. She felt like leaping onto his lap. She felt like kissing him and holding him and seeing what he looked like with that shirt off and…

"Bella", he said her name again. "Bella are you still with me? You look like you're a thousand miles away".

"Oh, sorry. No, I was just thinking about a few things. Are you done? Let's go into the living room to talk".

She took him by the hand and he followed her to the couch where they sat closely beside each other. She smiled and asked him if he felt better now that he had some food in his belly and he nodded. "What about the other situation, Edward? Are you all right"? She asked him with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. He just caught me by surprise, that's all".

"You're sure", she persisted

"Trust me on this one, Bella. I'm fine. I'm actually having a very pleasant reaction right now to you being so close to me and smelling so good", he growled in her ear.

"Oh", she said and was aware of the stain beginning to spread from her chest to her face again.

He watched her, and unable to stop himself, he took her face in both of his hands for a deep kiss. "You're getting one of those every time I see you blush. So lucky, lucky me because you blush the entire time pretty girl", he whispered and smiled.

She smiled at him in return and said, "I think I can handle that".

They held hands and sat quietly for a few minutes and then she mentioned that she'd like to talk with him about CJ's upcoming 11th birthday while CJ was still occupied in his bedroom playing video games. She said she was pretty amazed that he had left them alone this long.

"I don't throw birthday parties for him, but we usually do go out and have a special birthday dinner. He'd love it if you came with us this year Edward, and so would I".

Edward stroked her hand and listened to her and contemplated what she'd said. No birthday parties for a young kid, just dinners out with his mom. Why didn't he have parties? "Sure, you guys can count me in. Bella, why doesn't CJ have birthday parties? Doesn't he like them"? Edward asked her.

She had a pained expression on her face and he could tell it was a difficult subject for her. Maybe he had been insensitive in asking. Maybe her income was budgeted so tightly that even finding the funds to throw her child a birthday party was impossible. _Shit!_ He had to learn to keep his big mouth shut. He was surprised at the reason she gave him.

"I offer to throw CJ a party every year, but he always says no to me. He doesn't really have any friends, Edward".

She looked up at him with watery eyes, painfully recounting to him the lonely existence of her son's life. "He never does things with other kids. He's alone all the time, or with Apache and me. He's never once been invited to another child's birthday party from school, or to a play day. We've never had a friend from school here to play, or sleep over".

She sniffled and leaned her head onto Edward's shoulder and he pulled her close and let her tears come and stroked her hair while she wept. "He's like a man in a boy's body. He doesn't do many kid things, except play his video games and play basketball. He doesn't ride bikes or climb trees. He stopped caring about getting dressed up in a Halloween costume and going out for Trick-or-Treat two years ago. He's like a little adult around here with not much of a life".

She gasped and sat up and covered her mouth with both hands. He could see how huge her eyes were as recognition registered on her face. She dropped her hands and said to him, "He decided to be an adult without a life just like me! Oh my God. Oh my God, Edward, my poor baby. What did I do to him"?

He took her hands and held them tightly and rubbed them with his own. He didn't try to stop her from crying, as he knew there was no use, she was too consumed in her own guilt. "Bella, it happens with single mothers. You have to stop beating yourself up. You're a good mom and you've done a wonderful job raising a great kid on your own under a terribly painful circumstance".

"Edward, I didn't know, I really didn't know he was doing that until we talked just now", she lamented.

"Ssh, I know baby", he pulled her close again. "CJ probably didn't do it purposely. It was all probably done on a subconscious level and it was probably his way of trying to be the man in the family and show you that he was willing to have the same lonely life you were having". He continued to talk with her and hold her and reassure her. "Sweetheart, this is fixable. We just have to slowly start encouraging CJ to begin doing things with other kids".

"Do you really think so, Edward", she asked as her tears began to subside.

"Yes, in fact I already have an idea. Jasper has a nephew that he brings to the gym and shoots hoops with. He's a little older than CJ; I think he just turned twelve. I'm going to ask Jasper what he thinks about a little game between him and his nephew and me and CJ. Do you like that idea"?

"You'd do that for CJ"? She inquired with a trembling smile

"I think it would be great for CJ. Plus, how awesome is it going to be when we wipe the floor with the owner of the company", Edward said with a laugh.

He was unprepared for the kisses that began to smother his face as she climbed onto his lap facing him. She straddled him and kissed him over and over thanking him for being so wonderful to them both.

Their playful game soon turned passionate as her pecking kisses on his cheeks and chin found their way to his waiting lips where she matched her mouth to his in a long, sweet kiss of desire that left them both panting. He held her close, enjoying the feel of her straddling his lap with her breasts pressed against his chest. "Edward"? She asked and waited for him to reply.

"Hmmm"; he managed to groan as he stroked her back.

"This feels so good. I wish we were alone", she whispered to him.

He looked into her eyes, dark with passion and desire. He realized what she was telling him and knew what she wanted. He swallowed hard and nodded his own head in acknowledgment. "Baby, you have no idea how much I wish we were alone right now", he said with a heaving sigh.

"Edward", she said again and wiggled her bottom on his lap.

"Bella, really. You've got to stop doing that, sweetheart", he whispered in her ear.

"I want to be with you. I want you to make love to me. I'm ready".

"Oh my God. Baby, I'm ready too, right now, trust me. But what about CJ"?

They agreed that she would take one of her personal days off work that Jasper suggested she use and while CJ was at school, Edward would pick her up and they would go to his apartment for an afternoon together. She told him that she needed to request the time in advance, and they needed to coordinate it with Edward's recording schedule, so their agreed upon date for their tryst was three days away, when Edward did not have studio time booked.

"This all so pre-planned and not very spontaneous, sweetheart. I'm sorry", he lamented to Bella.

"Don't be sorry, Edward. We can't be very spontaneous with a ten year old in the house", she laughed.

Just as she got off his lap and sat back down beside him, CJ rejoined them in the living room.  
"What are you guys doing"? He asked his mother and Edward innocently.

"We were talking about your 11th birthday coming up, CJ", said Bella. "I invited Edward to join us at your birthday dinner and he accepted.

He was absolutely thrilled with the idea that his best friend would be there with him to celebrate. They looked at each other and smiled over his enthusiasm, and his excitement about turning eleven. He told his mom and Edward that he had a few ideas for birthday gifts in mind and they duly noted his desire for jerseys of his favorite players: LeBron James, Allen Iverson, and Shaquille O'Neal. He also wanted video games of basketball for his Play station system, and he wanted a couple of new basketball posters for his room.

"Okay CJ, you know I'll do my best to make all your birthday wishes come true", said his mom.

"It's already the best birthday ever mom, because Edward will be there with us. I'm going to go to bed now because I have school tomorrow". He leaned in for a kiss goodnight to his mother and told her he loved her, and turned to Edward who was trying to compose himself from CJ's declaration a few moments earlier. "Goodnight Edward, I love you, too", he said, and hugged him tightly.

Edward hugged him back quite fiercely, and in a voice roughened by emotion told CJ he'd catch him at the gym the next day for their basketball game.

Bella excused herself for a few minutes to make sure CJ was settled and put Apache outside before returning to the living room with Edward. She glided into his arms effortlessly and he held her and swayed with her for a few moments to a rhythm all their own before he tipped her chin up to look into her eyes and speak to her. "I'm in love with your kid and I'm falling hard for you too, beautiful. Tell me if I have a chance before I get my heart broken", he said.

"You have a chance, Edward. I'm falling hard and fast too, and I'm terrified", she admitted candidly. "I love the way you are with CJ and I know that you've already established your own relationship with him. Please don't convince yourself that you have feelings for me because you love my son".

He continued to hold her and they swayed and rocked together in the center of her living room floor, body-to-body, heartbeat-to-heartbeat, sharing their fears and feelings with each other.

"Everything I'm feeling is real, sweetheart. This is happening fast, really fast, but I'm not scared by the thought. I just wanted to know if there was any chance that you might be feeling the same way I am", he told her.

She sighed and tucked her head under his chin where she fit so perfectly and held him close as they did their silent dance awhile longer. Then, as if they read each others thoughts, they broke apart with a kiss and a promise that Edward would pick her up at her house in three days for their day together at his apartment. He left, and she went to bed and slept deeply and soundly for the first time in almost six years.

**A/N: I won't make you guys wait three days for The Apartment. ;) Oh Bella, Bella...how I envy you for what's coming...**


	18. Chapter 18

**First: Stephenie owns everything Twilight. I own a raging hormonal libido, a lust for Robert Pattinson, and some glittah lube that I found at Adultmart, lol.**

**Second, and most important: Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and/or reviewing. I am thrilled and feel like Sally Field right now. :)**

**Third: It's getting lemony in here.**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: PRETTY IN PINK

"Bella, you look so beautiful", he told her as he opened his car door to let her in the front seat. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he realized that she'd be in his apartment with him shortly after a quick drive across town.

Mentally, he went through a checklist of things he had tried to remember to get done before she saw the place. He had changed the linens on his bed, put air fresheners in all the rooms, taken out the kitchen and bathroom trash, actually washed out the toilet and remembered to put down the lid, searched the apartment for any offending magazines and stashed them out of sight, cleaned the kitchen, and what else? Oh, he had put out a nice selection of CD's to choose from for mood music and taken all his gangsta rap stuff and put those out of sight, too. Nothing wrong with trying to make a good impression, and he didn't think that the mother of a ten year old boy would appreciate seeing CD's with lyrics about bitches and ho's. She'd have time to find out later that he liked that music. Right now, for their first tryst, it was going to be all about setting a romantic mood.

She sat as close to him as she could in the car while he drove, his free hand holding hers and squeezing gently now and then as they chatted about nothing important. He told her that his place was an apartment he'd rented when he first moved to L.A. six months ago, and he was just waiting for his lease to be up to find a new place to live.

"It's a really nice apartment, but I think I'm ready for something more permanent, you know? It's probably time to start thinking about purchasing some real estate".

He pulled his car into the parking garage of his apartment complex and they exited his vehicle. Taking her by the hand, they entered his building and rode the elevator up to his floor. He unlocked the door to his apartment and held the door open for her to walk in. Locking the door behind him, he turned to see that Bella had removed her sandals and was walking into his living room and checking the apartment out.

"You don't have a traditional bachelor pad, Edward", she said with a smile.

"What do you mean"?

"It's so neat and tidy. Is it always this clean"?

"No", he laughed. "I worked pretty hard to get it looking this good. I couldn't have you over here the way it usually looks", he admitted.

"Oh, you didn't have to go through any trouble for me. I'm nothing special", she said and she batted her eyes at him.

He felt the blood rushing to his groin when her eyelids fluttered and knew he was in for a pleasurable day with her. How great was it that she was obviously looking forward to what was going to happen and wasn't acting frightened?

"Are you flirting with me, sweetheart"? He asked her with a smile as he walked closer to her.

"No. I was just wondering about the apartment. Now I'm wondering about something else", she said.

He reached his destination, which was face-to-face with her and asked her, "What? What are you wondering about now"?

She took her finger and stroked his chest, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him. "I was wondering when you're going to undress me and make love to me because I've been waiting forever for you to do that, you know".

"Jesus, Bella", was all he could manage before his mouth clamped down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went up on tiptoes to ravage his lips and pull his face down to hers, the kiss communicating to him all he needed to know about her desire for him and her eagerness and readiness to be loved. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom and shut his door behind them. He had intended to play music and talk, work into this slowly, but the hell with all that!

In his bedroom, he stood Bella back on her feet and looked down at her. Kissing her forehead, he asked her one time before continuing, "Is this what you really want, sweetheart? Tell me now, while I'm still able to stop".

She answered him by stripping down to her bra and panties for him. He watched her unzip her jeans and wiggle out of them as she lowered them to the floor. She kept her eyes locked on his as she unbuttoned the striped Oxford shirt she wore (purposely, as it was slimming to her figure, she thought) one button at a time, and removed one arm first, then the other, and allowed the shirt to fall to the floor also. Soon, she stood before him in matching lacy pink bra and panties. _She looks scrumptious_, he thought. _She looks good enough to eat, and I will_. She was drop dead gorgeous and sexy and she was going to be all his very, very soon.

"Wow baby, look at you", he said.

She lowered her head as she felt the blush beginning and he took a step forward and kissed her on the mouth, hard.

"A kiss every time you blush, remember? I didn't think moms wore such sexy underwear"!

"You're making me blush on purpose"! She laughed. "I went to the store and bought these special for today. Do you like them"? She asked him coyly.

"Um, yeah"! He laughed in return. "Why don't you come a little closer and I'll show you how much I like them"?

She stepped closer to him and he took her hands and placed them squarely on his crotch. The hardness and girth was unmistakable. Her eyebrows raised and she looked up at him and he watched as the pink stain that matched her bra and panty ensemble began at her chest and moved up to her cheeks.

"You're killing me, girl. You're killing me with how sexy you are", he growled before he kissed her again.

His arms roamed her back and kneaded her shoulders, making sure she was relaxed. He wanted contact of skin on skin, so he stopped kissing her long enough to shed his shirt and his own jeans and stood before her in his boxers. She looked him up and down, admiring his slender and muscular body. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him anywhere. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned into his chest, loving the feel of his skin, rubbing his back, and feeling his bulge pressing against her belly. She began to get weak in the knees and told him so.

He answered her by expertly unsnapping her bra as his arms were behind her and freeing her breasts. He slid the straps down her arms and she shimmied out of the bra as his hands roamed to her breasts and cupped them. Holding them in his hands, and gently massaging each one, he whispered to her, "I'm going to make love to you, sweetheart, like I've been wanting to since the first day I saw you. Are you ready"?

She nodded, lost in the feeling of his hands on her breasts, loving the tenderness and the time he took with her.  
He moved his lips to each nipple and drew them into his mouth one at a time, sucking, pulling, as she wound her fingers into his hair, and with one nipple still in his mouth, he lifted her into his arms and lay her onto her back on his bed.

Getting onto the bed beside her, he continued to love her breasts, licking and sucking as she moaned in ecstasy. God, he could easily do this for hours, just play with her breasts, they were so lush and beautiful. He loved a woman with real breasts and not fake implants. He took one hand and traced it up and down her body, her torso and belly, up and down her lovely legs, stopping for just a moment to cup her mound and feel the dampness there. His erection throbbed in anticipation and he touched her dampness again just because it felt so warm and wet and inviting.

"Sweetheart, you're so beautiful," he whispered to her. "You're more beautiful than I ever imagined".

She opened her eyes and looked into his and smiled sweetly. "This feels so good. It feels so good when you touch me, Edward. I can't wait for everything that you're going to do"...

**A/N: Really? Cullen Interruptus? Grrr...**

**Stay tuned! Edward lovin in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Not owned by anyone other than Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rated M for chapters like this. The whole thing is a lemon so proceed with caution if that's not your thing. **

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: WAIT NO MORE

_Damn. Well if she can't wait, why make her?_ He didn't want to wait. He knew where there was something wet and sweet and a little salty waiting just for him and he wanted it now. He had the feeling she wasn't going to object, so he began his slow slide down her body, kissing her as he went, kisses on her chest, on her torso, underneath the curve of each breast. He kissed her belly from side to side and felt goose bumps rise on her skin. He kissed her indented navel and tongued it, kissed her hipbones on each side.

He spread her legs and lay comfortably between them and reached up to massage her breasts and finger her nipples as he kissed her womanhood through her wet panties over and over and over. He felt her thighs trembling and clamp close to the sides of his chest, embracing him as her excitement grew, and knew she was getting even wetter. His hands slid down to the top of her panty line and pulled them down as her nude body was fully revealed to him for the first time. She lifted her bottom to assist him with getting them all the way off, and he saw how pretty and groomed she was and felt his cock throb once more. He intended to enjoy these delights, so it took all his willpower to achieve mind over matter and slow down his own body.

He kissed her high on her bikini line, on the inside of each thigh, a kiss on her center, before using his tongue and making her gasp. He licked her deep and completely, determined to taste every bit of her, catch every drop of her delicious juices. She was creamy and sweet and he lingered where she appeared to love it most, where her moans and cries were the most intense, as he lapped at and sucked on her engorged clitoris. He felt her tremors begin and held his mouth and tongue in place on her as her climax came and wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her. She gasped his name and begged him to come hold her.

He shed his boxers and knew she was ready for him, knew he himself had been ready forever, and he lay on her and scooped her into his arms. He held her close to him and whispered into her ear, "Baby you tasted so good, that was delicious", as he positioned himself between her legs and gently entered her.

Edward knew his size and knew how long it had been since she had been with a man, so he was careful. She felt so hot and tight around him and he moved further inside her, and further still, until he was completely buried. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and just enjoy the feeling of how amazing and right it felt to be making love to her and he felt her hands roaming his back, knew she was okay, felt her lips kissing him, on his neck, his shoulders, his biceps; _Good God, she's nibbling me!_The feeling of her lips and tongue and teeth on his skin sent spasms of delight straight to his balls and he began to move again.

He leaned down for a kiss and she met his mouth and their passion built, tongues dancing and hips moving as she met him thrust for thrust and he felt the explosion beginning to build, knew it was going to be huge. "Bella, I'm falling in love with you sweetheart", he whispered as he emptied himself inside her and he felt her clamp her legs around him tightly and orgasm with him.

"Me too, Edward", she whispered back. "I'm falling too".

He kissed her damp temples and whispered to her over and over that he was so glad he found her, so glad he found his pretty girl as they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**A/N: I'm spent! But wait...I think Edward wants more...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Owned by me: a thumb drive with a ridiculous amount of Rob porn on it.**

**Owned by Stephenie Meyer: Edward Cullen and all things Twilight.**

**LEMON ALERT! I told you Edward wasn't done. Gah!**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: WHAT CJ NEEDS

"I want you again", he told her when her eyelids fluttered open. "That wasn't nearly enough".

He looked into her deep brown eyes and saw the desire there, knew she wanted more also, and rolled them over so she was in the dominant position on top. She kissed him deeply and reached for his erection, stroking him lovingly, watching the reaction on his face as her hand moved up and down. She used her thumb and rolled it over the engorged head and spread the milk that was escaping before she scooted down and caught him in her mouth.

"Bella, my God", he gasped as he wound his hands into her long brown hair, the pleasure of her hot mouth and tongue almost unbearable.

She loved the taste of him in her mouth, and the feel of his heavy sac in her hands and nearly had him to completion when he reached down and pulled her up by her underarms. "Sweetheart, please. Please, I need to be inside you", he almost pleaded with her.

She straddled him and positioned his rock-hard cock at her entry and in one slippery stroke slid down and accepted him to the hilt. The totality of their oneness within her left them both breathless. The look of passion and desire in her eyes stunned him, as did the movements she began.

She grabbed his shoulders, writhing and grinding against him, almost in desperation, and he knew he would not last long, knew he couldn't against these sensations. The combination of what she had done to him with her mouth, and now this was too much. He cupped her face and kissed her long and deep, pulled her bottom in tight and whispered words of love to her, and released everything he had deep inside her before collapsing. Seconds later, he felt her own explosion come and felt her inner tremors. Once again, they slept.

They awoke hours later and showered together, grabbed a quick bite to eat, and left to meet CJ's bus. Bella decided to watch their game of twenty-one in the gym as she had never really seen CJ play a game. He had always just practiced basketball in their driveway at home, so this was her chance to see her son actually play. He was surprised when he got off the bus to see his mom and Edward standing at his bus stop waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing here"?

"I didn't have to work today, so I'm going to watch you and Edward play twenty-one", Bella replied.

"What did you do all day"? He asked suspiciously.

"Well I had a few things to do…" she began…

"Mom hung out with me today", Edward interrupted. There was no sense in lying to the boy. "I showed her where I live, too".

"Oh, okay". He accepted the explanation without any further questions. "Mom, wait till you see how good I am"! He said excitedly.

They made their way to the gym and Bella stood on the sidelines as she watched CJ and Edward go through their routine of stretching, taking a few warm-up shots and doing a run around the perimeter of the court. Once they decided they were ready, the game began.

She was torn as to whom she was to cheer for, her son or her lover, so she wisely cheered for them both. She was flabbergasted by how talented CJ was. How did he become this amazing of a basketball player without ever having any formal coaching or ever being on a team? Good grief, he wasn't even a teenager yet! She could only imagine what skills he could develop if he were to be properly trained.

She watched as he dribbled and pivoted, rebounded and took shots, ran for lay-ups and sink baskets off the backboard, and even more impressively, from the middle of nowhere, throw the ball in a huge arc in the air and make the shot. As expected, CJ beat Edward, and ran to his mom for a big hug.

She was clapping and smiling and hugged him tightly. "CJ, I'm so proud of you"!

He thanked his mother and told her that he was going to get himself and Edward some Gatorade from the vending machines and he'd be right back.

Bella walked to center court and sat down to join Edward who was sitting down catching his breath. "You didn't have to do that, you know. It's sweet of you to always let him win honey, but sometimes he has to lose, too", she told Edward.

He looked at her with a pained expression on his face, still winded. "You think I let the kid win? Sweetheart, I'm lucky if I score"!

He wiped his face and neck with the black towel from his gym bag. "Bella, we need to do something about getting CJ some coaching. He has a chance for a real future in basketball, but he'll never make it to the next level without playing on organized teams and having a coach to guide him".

She looked away and took a breath before speaking. "Edward, please don't take this the wrong way. I know you're trying to help, really I do. I want a future for CJ in basketball also. I just can't do what you're suggesting. I can't afford it". She put her head down and looked embarrassed.

"Bella, I can help with this", he said. She began to protest and he cut her off. "Look, I'm not talking about giving you money. I know you'd never agree to that, and I wasn't going to suggest it. Please just hear me out".

He proceeded to tell her about programs that he thought CJ might qualify for, programs designed for people in Bella and CJ's situation.

"Baby, I do a lot of work with community outreach organizations and charitable ventures that are specifically designed for kids like CJ. Get that look off your face, Bella. I don't mean charity in the sense that you're thinking and you don't have to get defensive. CJ is being raised by a single parent and he's the surviving child of a military hero. I bet there are service organizations out there that would sponsor him for youth camps and summer leagues and everything if we'd just submit his application".

"I never thought about it that way", she admitted.

"Look, he deserves a chance to play with other kids and be coached and develop his skills. You're his mother and it's your decision. I'm just saying that I think it's worth a shot. We live in Los Angeles, Bella! There are youth basketball leagues everywhere, and someone could spot him and mentor him if they had a chance to see him. Please promise me that you'll think about it for CJ's sake, okay sweetheart"?

She nodded her head in agreement and promised to consider it. How did she get so lucky, she wondered? In just a couple of weeks, she went from being lonely to being over the moon in love with a great guy who her son hero-worshiped. She had to admit to a little hero-worship herself.

CJ returned with the drinks and they ended their day together making plans for CJ's birthday dinner just two days away. With a high five to CJ for another awesome game and a loving kiss goodbye to Bella, Edward drove away content with his life. He had a career on the way to being established, and now, a new family taking shape also. Life was good.

**A/N: Hope the lemons were hot but tasteful! Now about this suggestion of Edwards to have Bella apply for ****some kind of a camp or league for CJ. I have no idea if these "charitable" organizations for kids of military heroes exist or not...if they don't, they should. I'm trying to keep everything as accurate and realistic as possible while at the same time taking the liberty as a fiction writer to stretch the truth and blur the lines of reality a bit. Please don't be too aggravated with me if you find non-factual errors like that. And now...more CJ...after all he is the star of this story!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Owned by Stephenie Meyer and not myself.**

CHAPTER NINETEEN: A DREAM COMES TRUE

CJ's birthday dinner was at a local steakhouse. The kid packed away a dinner like a man, ordering appetizers and a salad, before plowing his way through the entrée of a steak and baked potato. Edward watched in amazement as he finished every last bite and told his mom not to worry; he still had plenty of room left for his birthday cake. They all laughed, and Edward told CJ that he had never seen anybody eat so much.

"I'm getting a stomach ache just thinking about how much food you ate, kid. How are your mom and I going to be able to afford to feed you when you're sixteen if you eat this much at eleven"?

There was a short silence at the table and CJ spoke, asking candidly "Are you and mom getting married"?

Bella drew in a startled breath and began to admonish CJ when Edward spoke up. "We haven't talked about it, CJ. I just know that I plan on being around to watch you pig out at your sixteenth birthday dinner, buddy." He smiled and winked.

Bella felt relieved that the awkward moment seemed to have passed and that CJ seemed content with Edward's explanation. She was content with it, too. He always seemed to know just exactly the right thing to say. Time would tell what the future would bring for them. Right now, it was time to give CJ his presents.

He opened his gifts from his mother and was overjoyed to receive the LeBron James and Allen Iverson jerseys he had asked for. She also got him a couple of new basketball posters for his room, and the newest video game he had requested. He looked expectantly towards Edward.

"Hey, your gifts are great, buddy. I might have to borrow one of those jerseys sometime. You kids wear them so big that they probably fit me", Edward said.

CJ looked at Edward silently, communicating to him with pleading eyes for a present. Edward allowed the agony to continue for a few more moments as Bella watched behind a silent grin, before he finally said, "Oh, I think I have something for you too", and presented CJ with a card.

CJ tried not to look dejected at the envelope Edward tossed to him. He wanted a present to open, but remembered his manners and thanked Edward before he opened the card. Edward's eyes met Bella's and he winked at her before they looked back at CJ.

Suddenly, CJ pushed his chair back from the table and jumped up. Eyes turned toward their table to determine what the excitement was all about.

"Oh man!" CJ shouted. "Mom, guess what? Guess what Edward got me? Mom, I have two tickets to see the Lakers play! Oh man! Mom, they're court-side seats"!

He launched himself into Edward's arms and thanked him over and over. "Wow, Edward! We're going to the game together, right"?

Edward laughed and steadied himself in his chair to keep himself from being tipped backwards by CJ's exuberance and told CJ that he absolutely was taking him to the game. Mom knew all about it and had given permission for the "father-son" outing. Their tickets were for the upcoming game against the Cleveland Cavaliers, so CJ would have a chance to see one of his basketball heroes, LeBron James up close.

CJ chattered away for the rest of the meal about the game and his new LeBron jersey that he'd be wearing to see LeBron play. They finished their meal and were shocked when CJ volunteered for an early bedtime once they got back to Bella's house. He said he just wanted to put his ticket envelope under his pillow and dream about going to a real live N.B.A. game. After kisses and hugs and final thank you to his mother and Edward, CJ tucked himself into bed.

**A/N: That was one of my favorite chapters to write...CJ's reaction to his birthday present from Edward chokes me up. We're close to the end here...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**To anyone who has been reading: I appreciate it. To my reviewers: it means a lot that you have taken the time to comment and make suggestions. I have been terrible with replying so please accept my collective "thank you for reviewing" to all who did.**

**This is a learning process for me..people actually reading what I've written and me having to take into consideration the feelings of the reader...usually, it's me writing for my own pleasure, so things like having Bella's husband be named Charlie or being innacurate on military benefits, or having LeBron James still being a Cleveland Cavalier, LOL...those things were less important to me when I was the only one reading. I see now that for the reader, those distinctions might make the difference between an "okay" story and one that might be considered good. I'll work on that as I move forward...thanks for the advice.**

**I have several other stories completed that I'd like to share with you, and I hope you'll add my name to your alerts for my postings. **

**And now...on to the final chapter before the epilogue.**

**Rated M for mature subject matter and one last lemon...**

CHAPTER TWENTY: A PLEASURE SO SWEET

"I guess he liked the tickets, baby, what do you think"? Edward asked Bella with a laugh as they settled onto the couch. She cuddled as close to him as she could, loving the nearness of his body, and his warmth, breathing in the singular scent that was her man. She had one thing on her mind, and it was making love to him again as soon as was reasonably possible after CJ fell asleep. She used her index finger to indicate that he should lean forward; she had something to tell him. He came close to her and she whispered into his ear, "I'm so ready for you".

He gulped and licked his lips at the image of the buffet before him. If he had his way, he'd rip her clothes off and impale himself within her right now, but there was a kid in the house.

"What about CJ"?

"We'll check on him", she said and they walked the corridor to her room, quietly so as not to disturb CJ or Apache. She peeked into CJ's room and heard his deep and even breathing, heard Apache's doggie snores, and knew they would have privacy.

She silently closed and locked her bedroom door behind them after they entered her room. She lit several small fragrant candles and pulled her curtains closed, then turned to Edward who watched her with his desire rapidly increasing. _She's so beautiful._

Everything about her appealed to him and he wanted her in his arms all the time. She went to her dresser and removed a diaphanous night gown and asked him if he'd like her to wear it.

"No", he answered. "It's pretty, but why bother? I'd just have you out of it in a few seconds, anyway. Come here, sweetheart".

She tossed it onto her dresser and moved into his arms. He kissed her long and slow and told her he loved her and began undressing her, placing licks and kisses on her body wherever her skin was revealed. Soon, she was the way he preferred her, naked in his arms, and she wasn't lying to him before when she had told him she was ready.

He slipped two fingers in and out of her sweetness, in and out in a preamble of what she could look forward to shortly from his raging stiffness, and then he tasted her readiness on his fingers. If she tasted that good from his fingers to his mouth, he knew he had to taste her with his mouth directly. Kneeling before her, he spread her gently and feasted on what he loved tasting most in the world before yanking his own clothes off and laying her back on her bed.

"Now, baby"?

He was breathing hard, in a push up position above her, looking into brown eyes darkened with passion. She nodded her head up and down, spread her legs wide and guided him inside. Cupping his ass, she pulled him in deeply, and gasped loudly at the depth of his plunge. Her wetness coated his cock and her tightness gripped him in a pleasure so sweet he would die inside her if he could.

They joined together seamlessly, and he ravished her, amazing even himself at how long he lasted until he felt the tingling begin and in a final thrust, let it go, let it cum, till he was completely spent.

**A/N: I thought that was the ideal ending to the final chapter...them, wrapped in each others arms after making perfect love...the future ahead of them not so uncertain and frightening anymore...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight and it's characters are not owned by me. **

**EPILOGUE**

Edward's CD dropped to critical acclaim and eventually rose to the top of the charts in several markets. He had a little something to offer everyone, and wasn't being pigeonholed. His career was in full swing, and he was being touted as the _Next Big Thing. _

Twilight Records was going all out on promotion for him and he was a happy man with the way things had worked out with his record. The next item on the agenda to look forward to was a concert tour to promote the CD, and he couldn't wait to get back up on stage again and perform. It was what he loved doing most with his music, singing for crowds of people.

CJ was thriving. They did as many "father-son" activities as they could, and Edward closely followed CJ's progress on the traveling youth basketball team that Bella had signed him up for. He had coaches now, and was interacting with other kids, and making friends his own age. The possibility of him someday playing college ball and being scouted by the pros was no longer a pipe dream. He had real potential, and people in the know called him a genuine phenomenon. Charles Swan Jr. might one day grow up to be some other child's basketball hero.

Things were incredible between himself and Bella. She was supportive of his career and understanding when career commitments kept him away from their family time. There was no jealousy, no accusations of him cheating, no fears of her being intimidated by his success and fame. She gave him unconditional love and allowed him the honor of being a father figure to the greatest kid he had ever known. She was quite simply an amazing woman who reminded him a lot of his own mother in her strength and capability to survive.

Edward's mother was his hero, and now Bella was also. All parents were heroes in his eyes, anyone who raised a child or provided love and guidance were heroes. The first time Bella had called him their hero, he had protested, but she had explained that he was a parent now, also. They might not be legally married yet, and CJ might not be his own son, but he helped parent him and raise him, and that made him a hero to them.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first story! I wrote an EPOV drabble over the weekend and will start posting it soon. Please add me to your author alerts and be sure to catch it. **


End file.
